


A Chance Encounter

by ArrowGirl20



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:11:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 30,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5544668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArrowGirl20/pseuds/ArrowGirl20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A spilled latte leads to love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! So, this is my first fan-fiction ever! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! I never planned on continuing this story, but once I had the idea, I wanted to know what would happen. Hopefully you do too! Since this is my first story, you may have to be patient with me. All mistakes are my own!
> 
> The character's may be a little OCC because that how I write them. I hope this doesn't take away the joy of reading this story. I would love everyone's feedback, if possible!
> 
> I do not own any of these characters all rights go to the CW, DC comics, and Warner Brothers.

It was a spring afternoon on the campus of M.I.T. Felicity was enjoying the warm air as she sat down at a table on the patio. She had just order her mint chocolate latte from the outside coffee vender. Looking out over the lawn, she saw two men throwing around a football. One had blonde hair while the other had black hair but they were too far away for Felicity to notice any of their facial features.  
Turning back to her latte, she took a sip then reached inside her backpack and pulled out her laptop. Powering up her computer, she started writing her code for her mid-term project. With only a few weeks to go, she was almost done. She was really proud of herself, usually she would wait weeks to tweak and make her code perfect but she had been busy with other classes. She was so caught up in her project, that she didn’t hear one of the men call out, “Heads up!”  
The next thing Felicity knew, her latte spilled all over her computer making the screen go black. She was trying to figure out what happened when Felicity noticed the football the men were playing with earlier on the ground next to her chair. Putting two and two together, she realized that the two dummies just ruined her laptop. She looked over at the two men standing still with shocked faces. Her angered boiled over and she yelled, “Hey, dumb and dumber, get over here!”  
Both men snapped out of their shock and jogged over.  
“Look what you did!” Felicity yelled.  
“I am so sorry, I thought Tommy was going to catch the ball.” said the blonde.  
“Catch the ball! I thought you could aim better than that!” Tommy argued back.  
“Shut up! I don’t care who threw the ball! All I care about is who is going to buy me a new baby!” Felicity said, getting more frustrated by the minute.  
“Baby?” the blonde asked.  
“Yes, it’s what I call my laptop. Is that a problem?” Felicity questioned.  
“No, but I do have a question. Which one of us is dumb and which one is dumber?” Tommy says with an amused smile.  
“Does it really matter, both are equally dumb. Can we please get back to who is going to pay for a new laptop that you two just ruined?” Felicity said suddenly weary.  
Feeling overwhelmed, Felicity sat down in her chair, trying to blink back tears. The blonde suddenly crouched in front of her chair with regret in his beautiful blue eyes. With all the yelling, she never noticed how beautiful both the men were. The blonde, had a jaw line to kill for and stubble she itched to run her fingers through and the one named Tommy, had black hair, clean shaven, and just as beautiful blues eyes as his friend. The blonde crouched in front of her, was starting to become a distraction. She was forgetting her anger and in its place was attraction. His beautiful eyes were boring into hers with an intensity she never felt before. She was so caught up, that she nearly missed what he said.  
“Hey, don’t cry. I threw the ball, it is only right that I pay for a new baby” with a small gentle smile playing on his lips.  
“Thank you” Felicity said with tears still thick in her throat, but smiling in return when he mentioned the word “baby”.  
The ringing of a phone, pulled both the blonde and Felicity out of their bubble. Tommy reaching into his pocket pulled out his cell phone and answered it.  
“Hey!” Tommy said into the phone, stepping off to the side for more privacy.  
After what seem like forever, Tommy said into the phone, “Yeah, we will be right there.”  
Hanging up the phone, Tommy leaned over to his friend and said, “I am sorry that I have to break up this staring contest, but Oliver we have to go.”  
Oliver looked to his friend, then back to Felicity and said, “I have to go, but if you give me your phone number I can set up a time to take you to the Tech Village down the road. I promise you can pick whatever laptop you want, it’s the least I can do.”  
“Wouldn’t it help to know my name first? Not that you would have gotten it between the yelling, insults, and tears. And by the way, I am not giving up the opportunity for free tech” Felicity said suddenly embarrassed that she didn’t give them a chance to defend themselves.  
“Well, I think Tommy and I both deserved the insults and the yelling. Let’s start over. I am Oliver Queen and dumber over there is Tommy Merlyn” Oliver said with a laugh.  
“Hey! I thought I was dumb and you were dumber!?” Tommy yelled with mock outrage.  
Felicity and Oliver ignored Tommy’s outburst still looking into each other’s eyes.  
“Here’s to starting over, I ‘m Felicity Smoak” Felicity said looking between Oliver and Tommy.  
“Felicity is a very beautiful name” Oliver said staring into Felicity’s eyes.  
“Would you stop flirting with the girl, and get her number already. We need to go!” Tommy said impatiently to Oliver.  
With a blush that filled Felicity’s cheeks, she reached into her backpack and pulled out lime-green post-it notes and a pen. She quickly wrote down her name and number picking off the post-it note from the pad and sticking it to Oliver’s forehead.  
Oliver let out a laugh and then leaned forward to place a kiss on her cheek.  
“I hope we can do this again sometime. Just without the latte spilled on your laptop and more talking part” Oliver said with a charming smile.  
Oliver stood from his crouch taking the post-it note from this forehead and placing it in his pocket. Walking over to Tommy, they both gave a short wave and head down the side walk.  
Felicity with a blush still in her cheeks waved back. Felicity, thinking to herself, that this semester wouldn’t be so bad after all. She got up and threw away her empty coffee cup. Grabbing paper towels from the outside coffee vender, she soaked up the rest of the latte spilled on the table and her now ruined laptop. Gathering her things, Felicity noticed that the men left their football. She picked it up quickly stuffed it into her backpack and headed back to her dorm.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year, Everyone!! Here's chapter two. Thank you for all the kudo's!  
> As always, mistakes are mine. Let me know what you think!
> 
> All rights go to The CW, DC comics, and Warner Brothers.

It had been two days and still no phone call from Oliver. Felicity was starting to worry and not just about Oliver, but about that new computer he had promised her. She was able to recover her project from the undamaged hard drive, but it still hurt her to throw out her baby. Since Oliver hadn’t contacted her, she was forced to use the college’s computer lab. And using the lab at school, reminded her of all the nasty germs that lived on those keyboards, making her long for her own computer.   
Her roommate, Iris was out for the day, leaving Felicity nothing to do but stare at that stupid football that caused this mess in the first place. She tried to keep her mind busy by finishing homework from other classes and catching up on the latest Doctor Who episodes. But her mind would drift back to the man behind the throw. She finally had enough and dug the football out of her backpack. That’s how Felicity ended up staring at that stupid football with her thoughts drifting to Oliver.  
With her anger getting the best of her, Felicity never really had a chance to study Oliver’s appearance the first time they met. Thinking about it now, Oliver was absolutely gorgeous with his stubble sculpted jaw line, and muscular physic. When Felicity had looked into Oliver eyes, she swore they were like two endless pools that she could get lost in.   
“Wait a minute when did I become such a sap?” she thought shaking her head.   
Getting up from her bed, she placed the football into her backpack not wanting to explain to Iris why she had it. Her roommate could be really nosey and she didn’t want to explain. To get her mind off Oliver, Felicity grabbed a light jacket and headed to the cafeteria to get her daily dose of caffeine. Walking across campus was peaceful and helped clear her head.  
Entering the cafeteria, Felicity was engulfed by the sound of students and the strong smell of coffee. She headed towards the coffee area to grab her usual mint chocolate latte. Walking up to the counter, she smiled at the barista, and ordered her drink. A laugh grabbed Felicity’s attention. She knew that laugh, that laugh had haunted her since high school. Looking out over the tables, she spotted Tommy, Oliver, and Carrie Cutter.  
“Oh, no!” Felicity said, under her breath. Quickly turning around, she pulled her jacket close to her face.  
Carrie was the bane of Felicity’s existence. She was the mean girl in Felicity’s high school back in Las Vegas and she couldn’t pass up the opportunity to haunt Felicity in college. Felicity could not believe her luck. She had tried to avoid Carrie since she found out they went to the same college, but now it seemed impossible. Great!! Oliver and Tommy just had to be friends with her high school nemesis! Turning back to the barista who had her drink ready, she quickly put the money down and dashed for the door.  
So lost in her thoughts of escaping, Felicity didn’t see the person that stepped in her path. The next thing she knew, she was covered in her latte lying on the floor.   
“Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me!” she said closing her eyes.  
“We have got to stop meeting like this” said a voice that Felicity recognized.  
Opening up her eyes, she was staring up into those familiar blue eyes. With a simile on his face, Oliver stretched out his hand to help her up. Putting her hand in his, she allowed Oliver to pull her up. Once standing face to face, Felicity realized how close she was standing to Oliver. Not wanting to move, Felicity stood there transfixed by Oliver’s beauty. Noticing her obvious distraction, he took a step back only to realize he was still holding her hand.  
Letting go, he said, “Another perfectly good latte ruined by me. Should I just start a running tab, so that every time we meet I can pay for something I spilled slash damaged?”  
Letting out an annoyed chuckle, Felicity replied, “I might take you up on that offer because you now owe me two mint chocolate lattes, one new laptop, and now a new jacket. But who’s counting any way.”  
“Obviously you are, but I have not forgotten about that new laptop I owe you or should I say “baby”. I am sorry I haven’t got in touch with you. I have been really busy lately.” Oliver said with a sheepish grin.  
“You know, “I’ve been busy lately” is a really lame excuse. I just thought you lost that post-it note I gave you” Felicity teased back. She was still slightly irritated by the whole situation.   
Sensing Felicity’s annoyance, Oliver put his hands up in surrender. “Hey, I did not lose that post-it note. I have been busy, but tomorrow I am free. I will call you to set up a time so I can take you on a shopping spree. All expenses paid by me it’s the least I can do!”  
Sensing Oliver’s need to make this right, she took pity on him.  
“Well, you had me at all expenses paid shopping spree. I could never turn down free gifts from a gorgeous guy. Did I just say gorgeous, I meant generous!” Felicity said blushing at her verbal slip up.  
Oliver grinned and was about to reply when he was interrupted by the sudden appearance of Tommy and Carrie. Putting on a fake smile, Felicity turned to meet her humiliation head on.  
“Felicity!? I didn’t know you knew Oliver Queen! What a weird and messed up world we live in” Carrie said with that practiced Valley girl accent.  
“Actually, I met Oliver and Tommy yesterday day by accident. It’s a long story, I wouldn’t want to bore you with it” Felicity said with a polite tone, but with a hint of chill.  
“Wait, you know Felicity! How?” Tommy replied, suddenly interested in the conversation.  
“We were class mates in high school. I was the popular girl. She was the freaky, goth nerd. I am still surprised that you have not grown out of that faze yet, Felicity!!” Carrie said with a superior tone.   
Felicity took a strand of her jet black hair with purple stripes in her hand. She frowned. Felicity never understood how Carrie could make her feel so small. One minute she is kind of flirting slash bantering with Oliver, and the next she is being degraded by Carrie. Having enough of this conversation, Felicity was ready to bolt, but Oliver put his hand on her arm. Looking from his hand on her arm to his eyes, she could tell he sensed her discomfort.  
“Would you look at the time? Carrie, Tommy we are going to be late to our next class” said Oliver a little too loudly.  
“No were not! Class doesn’t start for another 30 minutes. And I would really like to hear more about Carrie and Felicity’s relationship” Tommy said, clearly confused.  
Oliver gave Tommy the death glare, letting go of her arm, he started to move towards the door. Getting the hint, Carrie and Tommy followed. Carrie gave Felicity an evil smile before she latched on to Oliver’s arm. Just as they were about out the door, Oliver turned back towards Felicity and said,  
“I will call you tonight, so we can set up a time for our shopping spree tomorrow.”  
Felicity nodded her head, and gave a grateful smile before saying, “Okay.”  
With that, Oliver left, leaving Felicity to wait for his phone call.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone! Thanks again for the kudos! Let me know what you think! As always, all mistakes are mine.
> 
>  
> 
> All rights go to The CW, DC Comics, and Warner Brothers.

“Whoa! What happened to your jacket?” Iris said as soon as Felicity walked into the room.   
Felicity looked from Iris and back down to her jacket and then sighed. Iris had been Felicity’s roommate since freshman year. When they first met, Felicity was not too sure if she and Iris would ever get along. It had been a rough couple of days of bickering back and forth until they bonded over their love for all things coffee, mint chocolate chip ice cream, and Iris’s brownie obsession. Now Iris was lounging on her bed, giving Felicity a confused look asking about her ruined jacket.  
“What? Oh, you mean the giant coffee stain? You remember the guy that ruined my laptop. Well it’s the same person who ruined my jacket.” Felicity said with an annoyed voice.   
“Wait? You mean the hot guy with his equally hot best friend?” Iris said as she visibly perked up with interest.   
“Yep, that would be the one” Felicity said with a sigh as she shrugged off her jacket. Looking down at the stain, Felicity frowned and threw it into the trashcan. She knew she would never get that stain out. One positive to come out of this whole ordeal was that she would be getting a brand new jacket. She sat down on her bed and propped her head on her hands. Looking over at an expected Iris, she said,  
“Fine, I will tell you but reserve your commentary until I finish the story. So, I was making my usual coffee run when I saw Carrie. She was sitting at a table with two guys, but to my surprise the two guys were Oliver and Tommy. I guess I just panic when I saw the three of them together. I didn’t want to go through the inevitable humiliation of Carrie telling Oliver and Tommy about my torturous high school years. So, I grab my coffee and ran. Unfortunately, that is how I ended up with a latte ruined jacket and the humiliation of the century. Oliver helped me up and Carrie took her chance. She humiliated me in front of a guy I was just starting to like. Now I think Oliver will look at me with pity. ”  
“Don’t let that bottled red airhead ruin this for you. She obviously has no life and wants to make yours miserable. You deserve someone who will like you for you.” Iris said taking the hand that Felicity’s head was resting on into her own.  
A small smile appeared on Felicity’s lips. Iris always knew how to make her feel better.   
“The one good thing that came out of this is that Oliver is taking me on a shopping spree tomorrow” Felicity said with a little more enthusiasm.   
“Really, a billionaire is going to take you shopping for anything you want!!!” Iris said with more excitement than Felicity thought possible.  
“No, it’s not really anything. He owes me a few lattes, a jacket, and a high tech computer” felicity corrected.  
“Well, if you could get any man to buy you caffeine, then he’s a keeper” Iris said in matter of fact tone.   
“Yes, it is a shame that we have to buy our own caffeine. Maybe I can get him to buy me a year’s supply of lattes. Do you think that’s too much to ask for?” Felicity said in a joking tone.  
“No! Let the man buy you whatever he wants.” Iris said with a smile.  
“After all he did ruin my things, but I wouldn’t have it in me to take advantage of his money. He admitted it was his fault and I guess this is his way of showing me he is sorry” Felicity said grateful for his generosity.  
“So, when is this shopping spree taking place? I need details!” Iris’s voice was full of curiosity.   
“I don’t know. He is supposed to call me tonight.” Felicity sighed lying back on her bed.  
“Well, I guess we just wait for that phone call” Iris said pulling her books out to start reading.  
“Yeah, now I wait.” Felicity thought closing her eyes.  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
Felicity was startled wake by the sound of her cell phone ringing. She reached into her pocket and pulled it out. Looking at the caller id, she saw “Unknown Number”. She quickly slid the green phone button on her phone and said,  
“Hello?”  
“Hey, Felicity its Oliver” Oliver said on the other side of the line.  
Felicity sat up and looked at her alarm clock. It was already 9 pm. She couldn’t believe she slept for that long! Getting her bearings, she said,  
“Hey! Oliver.”  
“So, I was wandering what time to pick you up tomorrow?” Oliver said with a bright tone.  
“It would help to know which dorm I live in. It is Butler hall by the way and I was thinking around 10 am” Felicity said in a teasing tone.  
Oliver chuckled and said, “I was about to ask you where you lived, but you beat me to the punch. I guess someone is excited for our shopping date.”  
Felicity froze at the word “date”.   
“What? It is not a date! It is a platonic outing. And besides your dating Carrie, I wouldn’t want you to invoke her anger. Trust me, I have seen it and it is something you don’t want to see!” Felicity said becoming more embarrassed by the second.  
“Felicity calm down. It is not a big deal. Carrie won’t mind, she knows were just friends” Oliver said in a calming voice.  
“Are we friends?” Felicity asked suddenly.  
“Well, I hope so. It would be great to have such a bright friendship like yours in my life.” Oliver said in a soft tone.  
“Okay, here’s to a start of a new friendship” Felicity said to Oliver smiling at this compliment.  
“So, I will pick you up tomorrow at 10?” Oliver asked.  
“Yeah, tomorrow at 10” Felicity said back not wanting this conversation to end.  
“Well, I guess this is goodnight” Oliver said reluctantly.  
“Goodnight, Oliver” Felicity said in a soft tone. Hearing the line disconnect, she put her phone on her night stand.  
Iris came out of the bathroom in her pajama’s acting like she didn’t hear the whole conversation.  
“So, what are you going to wear tomorrow?” Iris questioned.  
“I don’t know.” Felicity said heading to the bathroom to get ready for bed.  
Once in her pajamas, Felicity pulled back the covers on her bed and slipped in. Her mind was racing and she felt like she wouldn’t get any sleep that night. Sighing, she turned off the lamp and closed her eyes.  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
The next morning, Felicity stood in front of her mirror looking at the circles under her eyes. She barely got in sleep last night. She was so nervous about spending the whole day with Oliver Queen. At least she was awake enough to pick out an acceptable outfit. She got the sign of approval by Iris before she left to meet a friend. Looking in the mirror, she admired her brown boots and jeans combined with her white shirt and black leather jacket.  
There was a soft knocking on the door that startled her out of her thoughts. She quickly opened the door to find the gorgeous Oliver Queen. Smiling he said,  
“Are you ready to go?”  
“Yes.” Felicity said going back into her room to grab her purse. Locking the door behind her, she said,  
“Let’s go.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Everyone! Here's a new chapter! I am not completely satisfied with it. I had some writer's block on this chapter so that could be why! I hope you guys like it nonetheless! Let me know what you think! Thank you for your comments, kudos, and bookmarks! I really appreciate it.  
> As always, all mistakes are mine!

“So, where do you want to go first?” Oliver asked as his hand brushed against Felicity’s on the way to his car.  
She looked down at her hand to make sure it wasn’t on fire. She was sure he could feel that spark of electricity too.  
“Let’s go to Tech Village first. I can’t wait to see all the new technology they have!” Felicity said excitedly.  
“I can tell. When did you get into technology?” Oliver asked curiously.  
“I was seven when I built my first computer. It’s been my life ever since.” Felicity turned and smiled at him.  
“I guess that’s the reason you’re at MIT. “ Oliver returned her smile.  
Nodding Felicity said, “Why are you at MIT?”  
“Oh, I don’t go here. I was just visiting Carrie. Tommy and I go to Harvard” Oliver said while searching for his keys in his pocket.  
“So, why were you here the day you ruined my laptop? I didn’t see Carrie nearby, so obviously you were here for some reason.” Felicity said with a confused expression.  
“Tommy and I come here to play football. It is easier to avoid our frat brothers when were on another campus.” Oliver explained. Putting a hand on the small of Felicity’s back as he led her to a sliver Mercedes.   
Felicity’s heart sped up at the feeling of Oliver’s hand on her back. She hoped he couldn’t hear it. Ignoring her heart’s reaction to Oliver she asked,  
“Why are you two in fraternity when you just ignored the other members?”  
Oliver laughed, “Honestly, we joined because of the parties. We are going to drop out and find an apartment close to campus. That is the reason it took forever to get back to you.”  
Unlocking the door, he opened the door for Felicity. She sat down in the seat and was about to grab the handle to close the door when Oliver held up his hand. He gently closed the door and walked around to the driver’s side. Felicity was really impressed with his gentlemanly behavior. She never had a man open and close a door for her.  
“Oh, Crap. Is this what falling in love feels like?” Felicity thought as Oliver got in and started the car.  
Turning to Oliver, Felicity said, “Well, someone taught you to be a gentleman.”  
Oliver smirked and replied, “You can thank my mother for that. She always said that opening doors for women was a sign of respect.”  
“I guess when people say “chivalry is dead” they’re wrong” Felicity said with a teasing smile.  
Oliver smiled in return. Turning back to the wheel, Oliver put the keys into the ignition and started the car. Putting the car into drive, Oliver pulled out of the space and headed towards Tech Village.   
Breaking the uncomfortable silence, Felicity asked, “So, what major are you going for?”  
Oliver sighed, “Well, my father wanted me to go to Harvard for a business degree. He would only pay for my college if I planned on taking over Queen Consolidated once I was done.”  
“So, you don’t want to want to take over the family business then?” Felicity asked, looking over to see Oliver’s annoyed expression.  
“No. I still want that business degree, but I want to do my own thing” Oliver said determined.  
“Good for you. Have you figured out the “thing” yet?” Felicity asked curiously.  
“Tommy and I have been working on a few ideas, but nothing solid yet.” Oliver said while turning into the Tech Village parking lot.  
Oliver parked the car and turned off the engine. Opening up his door, Oliver quickly got out and moved around the car to get Felicity’s door. Smiling Felicity got out and waited for Oliver to lock the doors. Walking through the door of Tech Village, Oliver turned to Felicity and said,  
“Look, I know nothing about computers. You can have whatever you want and I will pay for it. I will leave you alone to make that decision, if that is okay with you?”  
“That’s fine. I like to be by myself when I shop for new technology. You can just wander around and when I am finished I will come and find you, ok?” Felicity said in an understanding tone.  
“Sounds good” Oliver said turning back to look at some high tech laptop.  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
It was an hour later when Felicity and Oliver left Tech Village. Felicity could honestly say that it was the best time she’s had in forever. Oliver kept to himself until she was ready to purchase her “baby” as she liked to call it. Heading out of the store, Felicity turned to Oliver and said,  
“Thank you! I know it must have been boring for you, but I appreciate you giving up your time to go shopping with me.”  
“It was no big deal. I owed you remember. It was kind of fun watching you in your element” Oliver said with a charming smile.  
Felicity blushed and said, “I do get into my element don’t I. Thank you for putting up with that”  
Felicity hesitated before saying, “I was thinking that since you owe me a couple of lattes would you want to go get those now? There is a coffee shop down the street and it’s my favorite. “  
“Sure. I can try this infamous mint chocolate latte that I always seem to spill.” Oliver said reaching inside his pocket for his keys.  
Felicity walked around the car and opened the passenger door. She figured she could let Oliver off from his gentlemanly duties for the rest of the day. She rested her newly purchased computer in her lap not wanting to let it out of her sight. Oliver had the car started and was putting it into gear before she knew it.  
It was a quick five minute drive from Tech Village to the coffee shop. Once parked in a space, Oliver turned to Felicity and said,   
“I think we should put your computer in the trunk for safe keeping. We wouldn’t want anyone to steal it.”  
Felicity nodded and handed her computer over to Oliver before getting out of the car. Once Oliver had safely secured the computer and the car, they both headed inside. Engulfed by the smell of coffee, Felicity and Oliver stepped into the line in front of the counter. When it was their turn the barista asked them,  
“What can I get for you?”  
“Two mint chocolate lattes please” Oliver said putting down the money on the counter. As the barista was preparing their coffee Oliver asked,  
“So, why mint chocolate?”  
Felicity smiled and said, “Well, I love mint chocolate chip ice cream and since this coffee house will make you anything you want, I decided that I would combine my love for coffee and ice cream. The rest is history.”  
“Well, I am excited to try your creation.” Oliver smiled back.  
The barista called out, “Two mint chocolate lattes!” Oliver went to grab both while Felicity found a table near the window. Oliver sat the coffee mug in front of Felicity than he took a seat across from her. Felicity stared at Oliver with an amused smile. Nodding her head to signal that he should go first, Oliver lifted up the coffee mug to his lips and took a small sip. Keeping his face neutral, he sat the coffee cup back on the table. He looked right into Felicity’s eyes and said,   
“It’s really good.”  
“Well, this proves I know my coffee” Felicity said with a look of pride.  
“Yeah, you do” Oliver smiled at her expression.  
Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a glimpse of red hair. His smile fell off his face and then he knew this shopping “date” was over.   
“Oliver!” Carrie yelled from her spot by the door.   
Felicity turned around and saw Carrie getting up from her seat and walking towards them. Carrie walked up behind Oliver putting her arms around his neck.  
She leaned her head towards him and said, “Hey, cupcake! I saw you from the street and I was glad to catch you because I need a ride back to campus.”  
Felicity rolled her eyes and thought, “Yeah, right! You knew he would be near here and couldn’t waste the opportunity to cut our shopping trip short.”  
Oliver looking extremely uncomfortable removed Carrie’s arms from around his neck. Turning in his seat to look at her he said,  
“Sure, if that is alright with Felicity?”  
“It’s fine. I am kind of feeling sick all of a sudden” Felicity said, shooting a subtle glare towards Carrie.  
Carrie glared back and said, “It must have been that coffee that you drink all the time.”  
Not picking up on the sudden chilliness of the conversation, Oliver looked at Felicity in concern.  
“Well, since you are not feeling good I better get you back to campus.” Oliver said getting up from his seat and taking both their coffee mugs to the counter.  
Felicity got up from her seat and found Carrie standing in her path.  
“Look Felicity, Oliver is my boyfriend. Don’t think I don’t know what you are trying to do!” Carrie whispered harshly into Felicity’s face.  
“What am I trying to do? Steal your boyfriend? News Flash! Oliver and I are just friends. Wait! Scratch that! We are more like acquaintances. You would see that, but you have your head shoved up your colon.” Felicity whispered back just as harshly.  
Carrie scoffed and put on a hurt face before it slipped into a smile when Oliver came back into view.  
“Are you ready to go?” Oliver asked both of them.  
“Yes, cupcake” Carrie said while taking hold of Oliver’s arm and leading him towards the car.  
Carrie opened the passenger door and got in, leaving Felicity to get into the backseat. Once Oliver was inside, he started the car and was driving to campus in no time. If Felicity thought the car ride with Oliver to Tech Village was awkward, words can’t describe what kind of car ride they were having now. Felicity just wished this nightmare would end. She and Oliver were having such a good time until Carrie had to show up a ruin it.  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
Felicity opened the door of the car and got out. Happy she wasn’t in the car with Mr. and Mrs. Let’s-Hold-Hands-And-Talk-With-Pet-Names-The-Entire-Way-Back-To-Campus. She was actually getting sick from the gooeyness of it all. Taking a deep breath, Felicity moved to the trunk of the car waiting for Oliver to get her computer out. Oliver popped the trunk and Felicity reached inside to grab her computer. She was about to leave when Oliver called out to her.  
“Hey, Felicity let me at least make sure you make it back to your dorm, okay?.”  
“Alright” Felicity said as she stopped on the sidewalk waiting for the two love birds to catch up.  
Felicity was saved from this horrible mess when she saw Iris walking towards them.  
“There you are! I thought that was you” Iris said while coming to stand by Felicity’s side.  
Felicity feeling like she needed to make introductions, she said, “Iris, this is Oliver Queen and Carrie Cutter, Oliver, Carrie, this is Iris West, my roommate.”  
“Yes, her very overprotective roommate” Iris said with warning in her tone.  
“It’s nice to meet you Iris” Oliver said reaching out his hand for her to shake.  
Looking from Felicity to Oliver, Iris returned Oliver’s handshake with a smile.  
“Thank you for taking and buying me a new computer. It was nice of you.” Felicity said while nudging Iris towards their dorm room.  
“It’s no problem. I hope we can hang out again sometime?” Oliver said with a hopeful tone.  
“Sure. See you around” Felicity waved and moved her and Iris down the sidewalk.  
Iris looked back at Carrie and Oliver then looked at Felicity.  
“You know, you are going to have to tell me what happened.”  
“I know. Let’s just get back to our room” Felicity said with a sigh.  
She just wanted to forget this awful day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about Carrie guys! She just kind of showed up! Stick with me, it will get better!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, again! Here is chapter five! It is a personal favorite of mine, I hope you see why. Thank you again for your comments, kudos, and bookmarks! Let me know what you think!
> 
> As always, all mistakes are mine.

Oliver had dropped off Carrie at her dorm than drove back to the frat house. He had just opened the door to his room when Tommy turned around in his computer chair. His face was as hard as stone.  
“What are you doing?” Tommy said in a serious voice.  
“What do you mean? I just dropped off Carrie and Felicity at MIT. Now I am going to do my homework.” Oliver said in a confused voice.  
“What do I mean? Do you hear yourself when you talk? You just said you dropped off Carrie and Felicity. I thought you were taking Felicity shopping for a new computer. Not going on a date with two women!” Tommy said in exasperation.   
“First off, it was not a date. And second, I did take Felicity shopping, Carrie just happened to show up. She needed a ride back to campus, I couldn’t say “no” she is my girlfriend” Oliver replied in a defensive tone.  
“Oh! Carrie just happened to show up! No, she didn’t. That girl is a certifiable psychopath. She knew you and Felicity were out shopping. That is probably why she made up a story to end yours and Felicity’s shopping date” Tommy said in a mocking tone, putting his hands over his face.  
“Carrie is not a psychopath, she is just very passionate” Oliver said while moving to sit on the edge of his bed.  
“I think Felicity was right! Your name should be dumber because you have no clue what’s going on! Carrie stalked you for a week! She followed you around until you finally agreed to go out with her. She is a psychopath and I am concerned for both you and Felicity’s safety. What she did today might seem innocent, but what happens when Carrie thinks your cheating on her with Felicity, huh?” Tommy said in anger.  
“Carrie would never hurt Felicity” Oliver said in a sure voice.  
“That’s what you think. Carrie may seem sweet on the outside, but she is pure evil on the inside.” Tommy said with an air of certainty.  
“Can we not talk about my girlfriend, like she is some serial killer?” Oliver said finally letting the anger boil over. He jumped off the bed and got right into Tommy’s face. Oliver was surprised when Tommy didn’t back down. Tommy jumped up from the computer chair, his face inches apart from Oliver’s.  
“Okay, let’s talk about Felicity then. She is a sweet girl. Anyone with eyes can see that she is falling for you. That first day we met her, I could see the hearts literally forming in your eyes. You like her just as much as she likes you, but you are dragging both Carrie and Felicity along. It is not fair to either of them. Either you stop seeing Felicity or you stop seeing Carrie, it is that simple. You just have to make a choice!” Tommy yelled right into Oliver’s face. Needing time to cool off, Tommy left Oliver standing in their room.  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
Oliver took Tommy’s place in the computer chair.  
“What am I doing?” Oliver thought to himself.  
“Is Tommy right? Have I been blind to the fact that I am falling in love with another women while my current girlfriend is a psychopath?”   
Oliver first met Carrie at a frat party on a Friday night. She was a beautiful red head with a fun personality. By Monday Carrie had already found Oliver’s phone number and had sent several text messages asking to hangout. Oliver had politely said he was busy and left it at that. Tuesday brought Carrie to Harvard searching for Oliver. Instead she found Tommy. She spent a good forty-five minutes convincing Tommy to ask Oliver for a date. When Oliver got home, Tommy relayed the whole conversation to Oliver in detail. For the rest of the week, Carrie had sent text messages and stopped by the frat house to talk to Oliver. When the next Friday finally came, Oliver caved and asked Carrie out on a date.  
It had been six months since that party, and Oliver never realized how right Tommy was about Carrie. He thought she was passionate, so he looked passed her evil remarks to other girls who would talk to Oliver. He looked passed her clinginess and her possessive behavior because Oliver didn’t want to see the kind of women Carrie really was. He had been in a rough place in his life, and wanted someone to fill the void. That person happened to be Carrie at the time. Now he wasn’t so sure. Maybe that woman was Felicity.  
Oliver smiled as he relived that day he met Felicity. He and Tommy had gotten away from frat house obligations by going to the lawn at MIT. It was a fairly warm day for early spring, so Oliver and Tommy decided to pass around the football for a while.   
“So, what kind of apartment are we looking for?” Tommy asked while throwing the football to Oliver.  
“Um, something close to campus and has a more space than the bedroom we share at the frat house” Oliver replied while throwing the ball back to Tommy.  
“Well, we better figure it out soon buddy, the realtor is supposed to call us within the next hour” Tommy said passing the ball back to Oliver.  
Oliver wasn’t paying much attention to where he was throwing the ball because he was too distracted by the women sitting at her computer. Oliver thought she was beautiful and unique with her black hair with a purple streak running through it. Next thing he knew was that the girl drink ended up on her computer and she was staring at him with a murderous expression.  
During the whole conversation, Oliver felt intrigued by Felicity. He wanted to be her friend and be close to the light she was giving off. All too soon, Oliver had to leave because Tommy got that call from the realtor. Leaving had Oliver feeling like he was stepping into the shade while Felicity stayed in the sunshine.  
For the next couple of days, Oliver spent the majority of his time convincing Carrie that taking Felicity shopping was no threat to their relationship. Exhausted from the back and forth bickering, he was surprised when he literally ran into Felicity at MIT. He was confused by the tension between Felicity and Carrie until Carrie said that she knew Felicity in high school.  
His only instinct was to protect Felicity from Carrie’s cruel remarks. He hurried to make a shopping date with Felicity and rushed Tommy and Carrie out the door.  
Later that night, he called Felicity and they set up their date which led to Oliver never wanting to get off the phone with Felicity.  
They had their shopping date the next day. Oliver felt like he was walking around with his own personal sun, but it dimed when Carrie showed up. He played along with Carrie’s game, all the while making sure that he didn’t damage his budding relationship with Felicity.  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
Coming back to the present, Oliver realized that he liked Felicity a lot more than he thought he did.   
“Tommy was right, I need to decide” Oliver thought while pulling his cell phone out of his pocket.  
Dialing Carrie’s number, he waited until she picked up the phone with a, “Hello, cupcake!”  
“Hey, we need to talk” Oliver said in a serious tone.  
“What’s wrong?” Carrie said in a concerned voice.  
“I don’t want to do this over the phone, so can we met tomorrow afternoon at that coffee shop?” Oliver said.  
“Sure, see you soon” Carrie said with worry.  
“Okay” Oliver said hanging up the phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this the beginning of the end for Oliver and Carrie? I guess we will find out next chapter!
> 
> Side Note: The middle section of this chapter is Oliver's memories. I hope it didn't confuse anyone!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! So chapter six is the one you guys have been waiting for! Thank you again for the kudos and the nice comments! It really helps that everyone seems to enjoy this story!
> 
> As always all mistakes are mine!

The rain fell softly as Oliver made his way to the coffee shop. He was up most of the night trying to decide the best way to break up with Carrie. Oliver sighed,  
“Who am I kidding? There is no good way to break up with Carrie.”  
He could see Carrie through the glass door as he was walking up to the coffee shop. Taking a deep breath, Oliver gathered all the courage he could. He opened the door to the shop and walked right to the table Carrie was sitting at. Carrie smiled then took a sip of her coffee.  
“Hey cupcake, I was super concerned when you called me last night” Carrie said while urging Oliver to sit down.  
“I know I just felt like we needed to have this conversation face to face” he said with a serious voice.  
“Okay, well why don’t you get yourself a cup of coffee and then we can have this serious conversation your so adamant about” Carrie said trying to lighten the mood.  
Oliver shook his head, “No, I won’t need coffee because I am not staying long.”  
“Alright, what did you want to talk about?” Carrie said putting a fake smile on.  
Oliver just wanted to get this over with, so he got right to the point.  
“I think that you and I should break up”  
Carrie’s face went from a fake smile to a real frown.  
“What do you mean break up?”  
“I mean that this relationship was fun while it lasted, but I can’t see us going beyond this point.”  
“You don’t think I wanted our relationship to become serious? We can make this work. We can start by spending more time together!” Carrie said in a very distraught voice.  
Oliver let out a deep sigh. He knew this wasn’t going to be easy. What could he say to convince her, he was serious?  
“No, that’s the problem we spend way too much time together. It is starting to suffocate me. I think it would be healthier for the both of us if we broke up.” Oliver explained gently.  
“Is this sudden break up because of Felicity Smoak?” Carrie asked in an angry tone.  
“Yes, I mean no, I mean maybe” Oliver said stumbling over his words. He was caught off guard by her question.  
“I knew it! You have feelings for her! You don’t really love me do you? You would rather have that Las Vegas, goth-nerd than me!” Carrie shouted angrily catching the whole coffee shop’s attention.  
Oliver put his hand up and said, “Carrie calm down! This is about you and me right now, not Felicity.”  
“No, it is about Felicity! You are breaking up with me because of her!”  
“Fine, is that what you want to hear? Yes I am breaking up with you because of Felicity. She is fantastic and like nobody I have ever met before. I am finding myself wanting to spend more time with her. You on the other hand have become clingy and stalker-ish. I think it would be better for both of us to part ways now before anyone gets hurt” Oliver explained to Carrie.  
“Well it is a little too late for that! You are going to regret this, both of you!” Carrie was visibly fuming. She stood up and dumped her coffee right into Oliver’s lap, then left.  
Oliver looked down at his now soaked pants and thought,   
“It could’ve been worse. She could have dumped her coffee on my head”  
Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the barista coming over with a towel to clean up the mess.  
“I am so sorry, I didn’t know she was going to dump her drink on me” Oliver said to the barista feeling guilty for making her clean up his mess.  
“It is not your fault, it hers. As far as I am concerned, I am glad you broke up with that stalker” the barista explained.  
“What?” Oliver asked in confusion. How did she know that Carrie was a stalker? How did she know Carrie?  
“Are you wondering how I know that?” the barista said while sitting down in Carrie’s seat.  
Oliver nodded.  
“Well, the women you just broke up with, was asking about you the other day. I guess she knew that you came here for coffee sometimes. She was sitting in the coffee shop all morning waiting for you. She left before you and the black-haired women came in. I knew there was going to be trouble when she came back and saw the two of you together. She seemed unstable, so if you just broke up with her, I would be careful.” The barista said tapping the table with her hand and started to clean the mess of coffee off the floor.  
Oliver stood up so that the barista could clean off the chair. He fished his wallet out of his pants and paid for the coffee Carrie dumped on him. He also left a huge tip for the barista on the table.  
“Hey, thanks for story and the advice.” Oliver said then walked out of the coffee shop with coffee dripping on to the already wet sidewalk.  
When he got to his car, he pulled the towel out of his gym bag and placed it on the driver’s seat. He did not want to ruin his car’s nice interior.  
“First things first, I need to change my pants. Then I need to call Felicity and tell her to watch out for Carrie” Oliver mumbled to himself.  
He was not going to take Carrie’s threat against Felicity or himself lightly. He knew now that she could be extremely nasty. He just didn’t realize it fully until now. How could he be so stupid?  
Starting the car and pulling out of the parking spot, Oliver had felt like a weight had lifted and that things were going to look up from here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the break up happened at last! I wonder what Carrie has planned for Oliver and Felicity? I guess you will have to wait and see!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chapter 7! Thank you again to everyone who's left comments and kudos! Welcome to the new readers!
> 
> As always all mistakes are mine.

Felicity had a strange feeling walking into class on Monday. She was paranoid because Oliver had called about Carrie and their break up. She didn’t know how to feel about Oliver being single. She never thought she would get the chance have a relationship with him without Carrie hanging around. What Felicity wasn’t surprised by was the threat of revenge that Oliver told her about. Since high school, Felicity knew Carrie was a crazy psycho. She knew how to hide it well. Felicity had to give her that. Now Oliver has her so paranoid. She is looking over her shoulder every five minutes. Granted this is the one class Carrie has with her, so she feels justified in her paranoia.  
Felicity sat down in her normal spot in the front of the room. She reached inside her backpack, pulling out her notebook and pen. She felt something brush her arm and out of the corner of her eye she saw red.  
“Oh, no!” Felicity said under her breath.  
“So, you are the reason Oliver and I aren’t together anymore” Carrie said while sitting down beside Felicity.  
“Well if that’s what you believe” Felicity said hoping the professor would start class.  
“I don’t believe that, I know it. Oliver told me when he broke my heart” Carrie said with an annoyed tone.  
“What?” Felicity asked in confusion.  
“Oh, don’t act like you don’t know! He has feelings for you! I hoped it was nothing when I first saw you two together, but I was wrong. That is why I am going to make your like a living nightmare!” Carrie said just as the professor started class.  
Felicity mind raced the entire class time.  
“No way does Oliver have feelings for me!”  
“He was being nice. He offered to buy me a new laptop, and a few lattes.”  
“Oh, who am I kidding? Of course I have feelings for the man! He has eyes that are like blue oceans and I get lost in them. He is sweet and generous. I feel like I can be myself with him.”  
“But no way no how does Oliver Queen feel the same about me!”  
I guess there was only one way she was going to find out. Ask him.  
“Remember your essay’s are due next Monday. If you start the night before, I will know!” the professor proclaimed as everyone started getting up to leave.  
“Oh, great! I missed the whole lecture!” Felicity thought to herself as she stuffed her notebook and pen into her bag.  
Pulling out her phone, she dialed Oliver’s number.  
He picked up on the second ring with a “Hello.”  
“Hey, it’s Felicity. We need to talk.”  
“Okay, what about?”  
“Not on the phone. Can you meet me by the tables where we first met? “  
“Sure, when?”  
“An hour”  
“Okay, see you then.”  
“Bye.”  
Felicity hung up the phone and looked around. She didn’t see any sign of Carrie. Good, maybe she could talk to Oliver in peace without the stalker hanging over their shoulders.  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
She found Oliver an hour later at the table where they first met. She comes up to the chair opposite of him and sits down.  
“So, what did you want to talk about?” Oliver asked in a curious tone.  
“Carrie.” Felicity said looking Oliver in the eyes.  
“Really” Oliver asked in a disbelieving tone.  
“Yeah, she caught me in class. She had some interesting things to say.”  
“Like what?”  
“Oh, that the reason you broke up with her was because of me, because you have feelings for me. Talk about unthinkable.”  
“It is not so unthinkable” Oliver said with sincerity.  
“Wait, what? You really did break up with her because of me. You do have feelings for me” Now it was Felicity’s turn to disbelieve.  
“Yes.” Oliver said simply.  
“Well since we are being completely honest, I have feelings for you too.” Felicity admitted.  
Oliver face broke out with a simile that reached his eyes which Felicity returned with the same intensity. Felicity couldn’t believe that he felt the same way.  
“I don’t want to rush into anything. I made that mistake with Carrie and we both know how that turned out.”  
“I couldn’t agree more. We need to take things slow. Get to really know each other. Starting tomorrow, with coffee?” Felicity said eagerly.  
“Sure. At the coffee house I took you after we got your computer?” Oliver asked.  
“Yes. I just have one concern. What are we going to do about Carrie? She isn’t going to stop until both are lives ruined.” Felicity said with worry.  
Oliver grabbed her hand and said, “Don’t worry. We will deal with Carrie together when the time comes.”  
“Okay” Felicity smiled while squeezing Oliver’s hand.  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
Felicity opened the door to her room to find Iris sitting at her desk.  
“Hey, what are you doing here? Don’t you have class in 30 minutes?” Iris asked.  
“I could care less about class right now! I just found out that Oliver has feelings for me!” Felicity said in a rush as she sat down on her bed.  
Iris swung the computer chair around, her jaw hanging wide open.  
“When? What? How? Why?” Iris shuddered out in shock.  
“It’s a long story, but I will give you the short version” Felicity said.  
Iris just nodded. Clearly not ready to speak yet.  
“I told you that Oliver called last night to tell me about his and Carrie’s break up. Well, he didn’t tell me the whole story. Carrie came into class today and told me they broke up because of me! I didn’t believe her so I had Oliver meet me. He told me it was true. And…and I told him I have feelings for him too. So we agreed to take things slow and now I have a coffee date tomorrow.” Felicity let out in a really long babble.  
“Wow, you really do talk fast” Iris said in a stunned voice.  
“Is that all you have to say!” Felicity said irritated by her friend’s lack of feedback.  
“I am kidding! Of course I am happy for you! Oliver seems like a great guy. It might turn out to be something special for the both of you.” Iris said getting up from the chair and tackle-hugging Felicity.  
Felicity laughed and hugged Iris back.  
“This relationship will be good for you. It is sad seeing you lonely and my hope is that Oliver is the one to cure your loneliness.” Iris whispered into Felicity’s ear.  
“Thank you. Now will you please get off of me! I have to get to class.” Felicity said while pushing Iris to the side.  
Felicity grabbed her bag again and was heading towards the door when Iris spoke up.  
“What are you going to do about Carrie? Oliver warned you of her revenge.” Iris said in a serious tone.  
“He and I are going to handle it together” Felicity said walking out the door and closing it behind her.  
“I really hope so” Iris thought to herself. She really wanted this relationship to work for her best friend. Only time will tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think?


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter eight! I finally know where this story is going, so it should get real interesting from here! I can't say it enough, thank you for the kudos and comments!
> 
> As always, all mistakes are mine.

Felicity sat in the coffee shop waiting for Oliver. She was really excited to start this new relationship. Or was it a friendship? She wasn’t quite sure, but whatever happened she was excited to get to know Oliver more.  
Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Oliver walking up the sidewalk towards the door. He saw her through the window and gave her a small wave which she returned. Oliver came to stand by the table and said,  
“Wow, you already order my coffee for me.”  
“Yeah, I figured that I owed you one after the whole warning me about Carrie thing. I ordered you black coffee, I hope that was okay?” she said with a smile.  
“Of course” he said while returning her smile.  
“So, how are classes going? Wait, did you and Tommy ever find that apartment you were looking for?” Felicity said while Oliver took a seat across from her.  
“To answer your first question, classes are going great. The work load is tough, but Tommy is there to make sure I keep on track. And yes, we did find the apartment we were looking for. Actually, we are having a house warming party on Friday and I wanted to invite you and Iris, if you are interested?”  
“I would love to. And Iris is always looking for an excuse to go to a party. So we will be there” Felicity confirmed.  
They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, neither one sure how to continue the conversation. The only sound from either of them was the slurping of their coffee.  
“So...”  
“Do…”  
Both said at the same time, producing laughs from each side.  
“You go first” Felicity said.  
“Okay, do you have any siblings?” Oliver asked bringing up his coffee mug to his lips.  
“No, it just me and my mom.” Felicity replied.  
“What about your dad?” Oliver asked.  
Felicity grimaced. Oliver picked up on her mood change and said,  
“We don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.”  
“No, it’s fine. Uh, he left when I was seven. I don’t really remember him, but my mom tells me he’s not worth remembering anyway” Felicity said with a sad tone.  
Felicity was moving her finger around the edge of her cup when suddenly a hand was on top. She looked up from her coffee to find Oliver’s soft, understanding eyes. He squeezed her hand and in a soft tone said,  
“He’s an idiot for leaving such a wonderful daughter behind.”  
Felicity could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. Returning the squeeze of hand to him, she said,  
“Thank you, that means a lot. But enough of my sad story, what about you? Have any siblings?”  
“Yep Thea, she is twelve and the pride and joy of my parents.” Oliver said with a smile.  
“I bet she gets anything she wants.” Felicity said with a laugh.  
“Of course, She has us all wrapped around her little finger, but I love her so much” Oliver said with an amused smile.  
“I can tell.”  
“What about your parents? What are they like?” Felicity asked curiously.  
Oliver sighed, “Well, my parents are my parents. They are too busy working at the company to spend any time with their children. My parent’s relationship is not on the best terms right now. That is why I haven’t been having a very great year. And obviously have not been making the best decisions until I met you.”  
Felicity felt the blush creep up her neck, but it was her turn to comfort Oliver. “I’m sorry, Oliver”  
“Hey, it’s fine. My family… well my family and I have to deal with it. But enough about my family, what about your mom? Do you two get along?” Oliver asked.  
“Uh… not really, don’t get me wrong I do love my mother we just wanted different things. She wanted me to stay in Las Vegas, I wanted to move to MIT and follow my dream.” Felicity said.  
There was a moment of silence between them until Oliver spoke up.  
“Enough talk about our messed up families, how are your classes going?” Oliver asked taking a sip of this coffee.  
“There fine. I am hoping to be done in two years. I have already had offers from Queen Consolidated, and Wayne Inc. and Merlyn Global. They want me to be the head of their Applied Sciences.” Felicity said in a matter of fact tone.  
“Wait…my father offered you a job?” Oliver asked in surprise.  
“It was a while ago. I said I would consider his offer once I was done at MIT.” Felicity shrugged and took a drink of her coffee.  
“If you took the job at my family’s company, we could be close to each other.” Oliver offered.  
“I didn’t know you and Tommy were going to move back to Starling City once you guys finished Harvard.” Felicity said surprised.  
She would have thought that Oliver and Tommy would want to get away from their families businesses.  
“Yeah, you know that project that Tommy and I were working on? Well, we found a property in Starling that we really like. We are going to move back after next semester, when we both have our bachelor’s degrees in business.” Oliver shared.  
“Wow, moving a semester from now. That’s so soon.” Felicity said trying not to let disappointment color her tone.  
Oliver reached over the table to put his hand on Felicity’s cheek, “Hey, don’t worry. We still have a lot of time together. Let’s not dwell on the future, let’s focus on the now, okay?”  
Felicity nodded her head and covered his hand with hers. She couldn’t help but think that this relationship would end sooner than expected.  
Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a spark of red. Shaking her head , she looked back at Oliver and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think?


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Wow, over 100's kudos! Thank you so much! I appreciate every single one of you! So, chapter nine is where things get interesting. Let me know what you think! 
> 
> In case anyone was wondering, the last chapter was Tuesday morning and this chapter is in the afternoon. Oliver and Felicity have known each other for a week and a half. It's fast, I know, but I wanted to move this story along.
> 
> As always, all mistakes are mine!

“I think Carrie is stalking me and Oliver” Felicity stated.  
Iris froze. She was in the process of putting her backpack on the computer chair. She forgot about her backpack and said,   
“What?”  
“I think she is stalking us” Felicity said in frustration.  
Iris just stared at Felicity.  
“Why?” Iris finally asked.  
“You know how I told you that Oliver and I had a Coffee date morning? Well, I thought I saw her outside the shop.” Felicity said feeling paranoid.  
“How do you know it was Carrie?” Iris asked skepticism clear in her voice.  
“Well, I don’t, but I saw a spark of red out of the corner of my eye!” Felicity pleaded her case.  
“Really, you saw a spark of red out of the corner of you eye? You really are paranoid aren’t you?” Iris stated.  
“Maybe I am, maybe I am not. But I do have a right to be paranoid. After all, Carrie did threaten the both of us. I am just being prepared in case something happens” Felicity defended herself.  
“Did Oliver see her too?” Iris asked.  
“No, but…” Felicity started.  
“Until you actually see her following you two around, you have nothing to worry about okay?” Iris butted in.  
“Okay” Felicity reluctantly agreed.  
“So how was your coffee date?” Iris asked curiously.  
“It was…” Felicity was cut off by the sound of her cell phone ringing. Looking down , the caller ID said “Oliver”.  
“Speaking of the coffee date, it’s Oliver” Felicity said to Iris.  
Iris smiled and said, “Go talk to your man.”  
“He is not my man!” Felicity replied back. She headed towards the bathroom for a little more privacy.  
“Not yet!” Iris yelled as Felicity was closing the door.  
Shaking her head she answered, “Hey, what’s up?”  
“I was calling because I am worried about you.” Oliver said in a concerned voice.  
“Worried about me? Why?” Felicity questioned.  
“You seemed off when we left the coffee shop this morning and I just wanted to know why?” Oliver replied.  
Felicity hesitated before answering, “I thought I saw Carrie outside the coffee shop.”  
She could hear Oliver sigh before he answered, “I know Carrie has you paranoid, but we can’t live out lives in fear of what she will do to us.”  
“I know. I just wish she could let you go.” Felicity said with a weary sigh.  
“Me too” Oliver agreed.  
It was quite for a long time before Oliver spoke again.  
“Are you still coming to the housing warming party on Friday?”  
“Yes. I talked to Iris and we agreed that we wouldn’t miss it.” Felicity replied while hopping up to sit on the bathroom counter.   
“Listen, I got a call from my parents today. They are coming to visit and see the new apartment on Friday.” Oliver said in a hesitate tone.  
“What?” Felicity startled falling into the sink.  
“Ow” Felicity said while pulling herself out of the sink and hopping off the counter.  
“Are you alright?” Oliver asked concern evident in this voice.  
“Yes” There was no way Felicity was going to tell Oliver she fell into the sink.  
“I was just surprised that your parents are coming to visit ” Felicity said while regaining her composer.  
“Well, they have wanted to visit for a while now, but running the company keeps them busy. This is the only time they could get away and just in time for my housing warming party” Oliver said excitedly.  
Felicity smiled. She was glad that Oliver would get to see his parents.  
“Is Thea coming with them?” Felicity asked.  
“No, she has school” Oliver said a little disappointed.  
Felicity was about ready to say something when she heard a weird clicking on the line.  
“Oliver do you hear that?” Felicity asked.  
“What the clicking sound? Yeah, it’s probably just bad reception” Oliver replied.  
“Yeah” Felicity agreed, but she was skeptical.  
“I am going to let you go. I am excited for Friday. You will get to meet my parents.” Oliver said before saying goodbye.  
The line went dead and Felicity hung up the phone.  
“Yeah, so excited” Felicity said with sarcasm. She was not looking forward to meeting his parents. She felt it was too early for that. They hadn’t even had the boyfriend girlfriend talk.  
Opening the door of the bathroom and stepping out, she found Iris sitting on her bed.  
“You heard everything didn’t you?” Felicity said with a knowing look on her face.  
“Yes” Iris said, not bothering to deny it.  
“I’m going to meet his parents” Felicity said in a horrified tone as she realized how bad it could turn out.  
“Whether you like it or not, but I will be there with you. No need to worry.” Iris reassured her.  
“Thanks” Felicity said while sitting down at her desk. She was determined to stop worrying about Carrie and Oliver’s parents.   
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
In a flash, the week was gone and it was the night of Oliver’s house warming party. Iris and Felicity were both putting on the final touches before heading out. The sudden knock on the door made felicity smear her lipstick. She quickly wiped it off and ran to get the door.  
When she opened it, she got the shock of her life.  
“Oh my baby girl, you look so beautiful!” Donna Smoak said while bringing in a shocked Felicity for a hug.  
“Mom, what are you doing here?” Felicity asked stunned.   
“Didn’t you get my message?” Donna asked confused.  
“What message?” Felicity asked.  
“The one I left yesterday, saying I was coming to visit.” Donna replied pushing past Felicity and stepping into the dorm room.  
“Hi Iris, honey it is so good to see you again” Donna said while bringing Iris in for a hug. Iris looked at Felicity with the same shocked expression written on her face.  
“It is good to see you too, Ms. Smoak” Iris replied.  
“Call me Donna, please” Donna said while releasing Iris from her death grip.  
“Mom” Felicity said while grabbing Donna and turning her around, “I did not get your message, how did you send it?”  
“Through the text message thingy” Donna answered.  
“Did you hit send?” Felicity asked.  
“You have to hit send? Whoops!” Donna laughed pulling out her cell phone to look at the message.  
Felicity just shook her head and returned to the mirror to finish her make up. There was nothing Felicity could do about her mother. Donna Smoak was stubborn. She couldn’t tell her mom to leave because it would be rude and she wouldn’t leave even if she asked. She had to accept the fact that her mother wasn’t going anywhere.   
“Are you two ladies going to a party?” Donna asked in her excited tone.  
“Yes” Iris replied.  
“Mind if I tag along?” Donna asked.  
“Yes, I mean you just got here don’t you want to get settled in?” Felicity quickly replied.  
“No, I want to hang out with my daughter and her friend. So, where is this party at?” Donna said determined.  
Iris jumped in, “It is Oliver Queen’s house warming party. He and Felicity are kind of dating.”  
Felicity glared at Iris.  
“My baby’s dating someone?” Donna said surprised and excited at the same time.  
“No, we are more friends than boyfriend and girlfriend” Felicity was quick to correct.  
“Well, we can’t keep Mr. Queen waiting, let’s go!” Donna said while heading for the door.  
Felicity pulled Iris by the arm and whispered in her ear, “If this night ends in disaster, I am blaming you!”  
“Okay, but it won’t! I will be there to mediate between your mother and Oliver” Iris replied.  
“It is not Oliver I am worried about! It’s his parents!” Felicity said with a cold tone.  
Iris looked to Felicity in horror. Apparently Iris forgot Oliver’s parents were going to be there.  
“I am so sorry Felicity” Iris begged for forgiveness.  
“We will just see how sorry you will have to be by the end of tonight!” Felicity said in a harsh tone dragging Iris out the door.  
Not only did Felicity have to deal with Oliver’s parents, now she had to deal with her mother meeting both Oliver and his parents.  
Could this night get any worse!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felicity's mother and Oliver's parents, what could possibly go wrong?


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this is late! Forgive me? Thanks again for the comments and kudos! Just FYI I am going to change the spacing in new chapters and they will have spacing like this one! 
> 
>  
> 
> As always, all mistakes are mine.

If Felicity thought her night couldn’t get worse, she would have been wrong. Oliver and Tommy’s apartment was packed as soon as Felicity, Iris, and Donna entered. They had to shove their way through the massive crowd that had congregated by the door. Felicity had to stand on her tippy toes to see over people’s heads, just to get a glimpse of Oliver. She spotted his head in the middle of the living room, so she grabbed her mother and Iris’s hands and pushed through the crowd.

Oliver had turned around in time to see Felicity walking up to him. He had this adorably cute confused expression on his face. He walked over to Felicity and placed a kiss on her cheek. Felicity felt the blush creeping up her cheeks.

“Hey” he smiled and turned to greet Iris.

“Hey, Iris I am glad you could make it” Oliver said with a warm smile and then he turned to her mother with that cute confused expression again. “Hello, I’m Oliver Queen and you are?” He asked as he held out a hand for her mother to shake. Her mother placed her hand in his and said, “Well, hello Oliver. I am Felicity’s mother. It is very nice to meet the man who has stolen my daughter’s heart”.

Oliver looked from Donna to Felicity with a shocked expression which he tried to hide. Felicity smiled and shook her head because he wasn’t doing a very good job at it. She always got that expression from people who met her mom. She wore tight dresses and had perfect hair which basically she was the opposite of Felicity in every single way. Felicity was used to her mother’s bold and sometimes blunt personality but she wouldn’t have her mother any other way.

Oliver just skipped over the part about him stealing Felicity heart and said, “It is very nice to meet you.” 

Just then she had spotted an older couple standing off to the right of Oliver’s. Felicity suspected that these were Oliver’s parents. She would be proven correct when Oliver waved the couple over. Felicity became suddenly nervous. She had planned out what she would say to Oliver’s parents the night before, but all was lost when she realized that her mother suddenly showed up. All that was put aside when Oliver said, “Mom, dad I would like you to meet a couple of friends of mine. This is Felicity Smoak and her best friend Iris West and her Mother… I am sorry I didn’t get your name?” “It’s Donna Smoak” her mother chimed in. “and Donna Smoak. Ladies, this is Robert and Moira Queen, my parents.”

Everyone just stood there for an awkward second before Felicity put her hand out there for either one to shake. It was Robert who took Felicity’s hand first. He had a warm smile to give to the ladies while Moira had a critical eye. Felicity could already tell that Moira Queen did not like her. “Oh, great, the man I could possibly be falling in love with has a mother who already hates me! She hasn’t even spoken a word!” Felicity thought to herself.

Robert let go of Felicity's hand and said, “It is nice to meet some of Oliver’s friends. Whenever we see him he is always hanging out with Tommy.”

Felicity smiled back and said, “It’s nice to meet you too. I mean the both of you” Felicity hurried to correct herself. 

There was another very awkward pause before Moira Queen held out her hand to Felicity. Felicity smiled at Oliver’s mother and gratefully took her hand.

“So, Ms. Smoak, Oliver told me that you were going to school at MIT. May I ask what you are studying?” Moira asked with a formal but intimidating tone.

Felicity took a deep breath before she answered with, “Uh, I am majoring in cyber security and computer programming.”

“That is quite a study load.” Moira said in a critical tone which perked Felicity’s mother up. 

“Well, my baby girl is quite capable of taking on that work load.” Felicity’s mother directed at Oliver’s mother.

Felicity could see the tension between her mother and Oliver’s, but she could sense the awkwardness with the rest of the group more.

Oliver was looking at his mother with a look that said “stop”.

Robert spoke up and said, “Felicity, I hope you have thought about my offer to come work for my company.”

Felicity faced Robert and said, “As I told you on the phone, it was a generous offer, but I want to wait until I finish school before starting a career.”

Robert held up his hands in a sign of surrender before saying, “Fair enough. I just want you to know that the offer still stands when you’re finished with school.”  
Felicity just nodded. She was feeling cornered. Oliver noticed her anxiety, so he walked forward and took her hand.

“Can we talk for a minute?” Oliver whispered into her ear. She nodded her head and then Oliver spoke to the group.

“Will you excuse us for a minute?”

Everyone nodded and Oliver guided Felicity into the kitchen.

Felicity turned to Oliver and immediately started babbling, “Oh my gosh! This is a nightmare! I had this all planned out. I was going to meet your parents and leave a great impression. Then my mother showed up out of nowhere and now our parents have met. It did not turn out how I wanted it too. I just realized we left them alone, Oliver, we have to get back out there!”

Oliver grabbed Felicity by the shoulders, “Felicity, please clam down. Everything is fine.”

“It is not fine! I don’t think your mother likes me!” Felicity said with a dramatic tone.

Oliver cupped Felicity’s face with his hands and said, “Felicity, my mother is very hard to impress. It is not that she doesn’t like you, she just doesn’t know you. Now take a deep breath. Everything is going to be fine.”

Felicity closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She put her hands over his and brought them down to their sides. She then whispered, “Okay.”

“Okay” Oliver said back squeezing her hands in comfort.

A person came to stand in between them. Both turned at the same time to see Carrie smiling.

“Aw, aren’t the two of you just so cute!” Carrie said in her fake sweet voice.

“You shouldn’t be here.” Oliver said in a hard voice.

“What and miss the fun of watching your relationship crash and burn. Felicity I hope you liked the gift I gave you.” Carrie turned her revenged filled eyes on Felicity.

“My gift?” Felicity asked in confusion.

“Your mother. I gave her a free round trip plane ticket to come and see you. Just so happens, Oliver’s parents were here too. What a coincidence!” Carrie explained.  
Felicity brain was trying to connect the dots when she suddenly realized the answer. Carrie tapped into Oliver and Felicity’s cell phones and listened to the conversation about the party and his parents. She knew that clicking sound was weird.

“You tapped into our phones didn’t you?” Felicity let go of one of Oliver’s hands to point a finger in Carrie’s face.

“I don’t know what you are talking about” Carrie tried to fake innocence.

“You know exactly what you did! You are stalking the both of us!” Felicity finally let her anger show.

Oliver quickly stepped into the conversation with, “I would like you to leave.”

“What are you going to do, call the police?” Carrie said in a mocking voice.

“That’s exactly what we are going to do. Felicity and I are going to the police station tomorrow to get a restraining order put on you” Oliver said in an anger filled voice. It was his turn to put a finger in Carrie’s face.

Carrie just shrugged and left the room.

Oliver held up his index finger to signal to Felicity that he would be right back. Oliver left the room following Carrie.

He was back a few minutes later.

“I was making sure she left. We should probably get back out there. I saw our parents having a pretty intense conversation. The look on Iris’s face screams for help.”

“Were in this together right?” Felicity questioned.

“Yeah, we are” Oliver confirmed and took Felicity’s hand.

They both walked out hand in hand to face their parents and this time they were in it together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think will happen next?


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 11, guys! I know how I want to this story to end, it is just getting there is becoming difficult. I promise you I will finish this story, but if I don't post either next Saturday or Sunday, just know I am trying to figure out my next step. Anyways, thank you to everyone who's left kudos!
> 
> Just FYI I do mention Laurel in this chapter, but she won't actually be in the story!
> 
> As always, all mistakes are mine!

It was twelve before the house warming had ended. Felicity, Iris and Donna were heading towards the front door when Oliver stopped them.

“Thank you all for coming. It was so nice to meet you Ms. Smoak.”

“You too honey.” Donna replied while stepping up to kiss Oliver on his cheek.

Oliver’s blush was leaving his cheeks when Donna motioned for Iris to follow her out the door, leaving Oliver and Felicity alone.

“I like your mom” Oliver said.

“I think she likes you too.” Felicity replied.

“Thank you for putting up with my parents. I know that they gave you and your mom a hard time, but they don’t like anyone girl I bring to meet them” Oliver said taking Felicity’s hand in his.

“Don’t worry about it. We handled it together, that’s all that matters” Felicity smiled while squeezing Oliver’s hand.

Oliver leaned in giving a soft kiss on her lips and said, “Talk to you later.”

Oliver walked away while Felicity stood frozen in place. Oliver had just kissed her! Did he realize he just kissed her for the first time!? She slowly brought her hand up to her lips and smiled. Shaking herself out of her hazy thoughts, she walked out the door heading to the car.

She got into the passenger seat not noticing that her mother and Iris were looking at her. Turning towards them she said,

“What?”

“You have this dreamy look on your face. Did Oliver kiss you?” Iris asked.

“I don’t kiss and tell.” Felicity replied playfully.

“Well you can’t just say that! Give us some details, honey!” Donna spoke up from the back seat.

“It was a nice soft kiss, what else is there to say?” Felicity turned to her mother.

“He must really like you honey. I am so happy for you.” Donna replied while putting a hand on her daughter’s shoulder.

“I can’t say the same for his parents. They don’t like me or you very much” Felicity said in a frustrated voice.

“Ah, don’t worry about them. All that matters is how Oliver feels about you.” Donna said in a reassuring voice.

“Thanks mom” Felicity said while taking the hand that was on her shoulders into her hand.

Iris started the car and they headed back to campus.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Oliver looked around his and Tommy’s apartment and let out a sigh. The place was a mess. Paper cups and plates lined every available surface. It would take all night for him and Tommy to clean up, but the party was worth it.

Oliver saw that his mother and father were getting ready to leave, so he headed over to say goodnight.

“Thank you for coming tonight” Oliver said to his parents.

“Well, we haven’t seen you in a while, so we figured we would come and see your new apartment.” Moira spoke up.

“Would you tell Felicity that the job offer is still available?” Robert asked Oliver.

Oliver sighed, “It’s always business with you isn’t it. Can I at least ask you two, if you liked Felicity?”

“She is a nice enough girl, Oliver.” Robert answered.

“Anything else?” Oliver said frustrated.

“She is not what we expected” Moira stated.

“You mean she is not Laurel, right?” Oliver said letting the annoyance fill his tone.

“Can we not start this argument again?” Moira said in a hard tone.

Oliver knew when his mother got that tone that the discussion was over.

“Fine!” Oliver relented. 

“You will be there in the morning to take us to the airport, right?” Moira asked.

“Yes, mom, I will be there.” Oliver said suddenly tried.

“Okay, goodnight” Robert said.

“Night” Oliver returned. He closed and locked the door after his parents exit.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

For the next couple of hours, Tommy and Oliver worked in silence to clean up the apartment. It was Tommy, who broke the silence with,

“We should have hired a cleaning crew.”

“It was your idea to throw the house warming party” Oliver joked back.

“Was it your idea to have both your parents and Felicity’s mother in the same room?” Tommy commented.

“No, it was not, but I am glad they met each other. The only problem is that they don’t like each other.” Oliver said in a weary tone. He took a deep breath and sat down on the couch completely exhausted.

Tommy came and sat down beside him. “It should not matter what your parents or what her mother thinks. It is about how you and Felicity feel about each other. That’s all that matters.”

Oliver stared at Tommy stunned. “Have you been watching Dr. Phil again?”

“Yes. He gives out great relationship advice. Advice that you should take and apply to your relationship with Felicity” Tommy said getting up off the couch and picking up a few more paper plates to throw in the trash.

“My mother mentioned Laurel” Oliver said quickly.

“Your mother is just trying to get inside your head. Laurel was a long time ago, and you have moved on with someone who makes you a better man. Believe me, I see it.” Tommy said in an encouraging tone.

“Now would you get up off the couch and help me finish cleaning up. I would like to go to sleep.” Tommy whined.

“Yeah, I should probably go to sleep too. Felicity and I have to go to the police station tomorrow to get a restraining order against Carrie.” Oliver stated.

“It’s about time” Tommy agreed.

“Yeah” Oliver replied back.

Oliver hoped that this Carrie situation would end soon, so that he and Felicity could have a normal relationship without the stress of always looking over their shoulders.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Oliver woke up with a jolt. Looking at his alarm clock, it only read 4:30 am. Rubbing his hands across his face, he suddenly remembered something very important. He shared a kiss with Felicity and he didn’t even realize it!

Lying back in bed, he wondered if his relationship with Felicity was moving too fast. They only known each other for a couple of weeks and now they are trying to start a relationship. He knows they both agreed to take things slow, but now it seemed it was going too fast. For goodness sake, they met each’s other’s parents only a few weeks after they met each other!

The Carrie situation was still a major problem and they still had classes to attended, so maybe they need to step back and take a break from each other.

He would have to face Felicity later today, but for right now he was sure giving each other space was a good thing. Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think?


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here is chapter twelve! This chapter gets a little rough at the end! Thank you for all the kudos and comments you have been leaving, it means a lot to me!
> 
> FYI: In the next couple of chapters there will be time jumps. I will make sure to warn you at the beginning of next chapter too!
> 
> As always, all mistakes are mine.

Oliver woke up from a restless night of sleep. Thoughts of taking a break ran rampant in his brain before exhaustion caused him to pass out.

He had texted Felicity after he and Tommy finished cleaning the apartment. They both agreed that they would meet each other at the police station around one.

Oliver rolled over in bed to look at his alarm clock. It read 11:59 am. He quickly threw back the covers and headed for the shower.

He was drying this hair off when a text popped up on his phone. He walked over to the nightstand and picked up his phone. He unlocked the screen and opened his messages.

The text, from an unknown number read, “You think going to the police is going to stop me! I won’t stop until you and Felicity are broken up for good! See you soon, cupcake!”

Oliver stood their shocked. Carrie would just not let this go. The text only confirmed his idea of him and Felicity taking a break. He just hoped that the break wouldn’t be permanent.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Felicity woke after a peaceful night’s sleep. Thoughts of Oliver lips on hers filled her dreams making falling asleep effortless.

Oliver had texted her last night, letting her know that they were to meet at the police station at one. She rolled over in bed to check her alarm clock. It read 11:59 am, crap, she was running late.

She ran to the bathroom for a quick shower. A text popped up on her phone as she was finishing her makeup.

Running over to her nightstand she unlocked her phone and read the text from an unknown number,

“You think stealing Oliver from me will stop me from breaking you two up? You just wait and see the damage I cause!” 

Felicity shook her head. Carrie just wouldn’t let this go! But Felicity had a bad feeling about this text message and what it would mean for her and Oliver’s relationship.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Oliver was in this car heading toward the police station when his cell phone started ringing.

“What, now!” Oliver sighed in frustration at the crappy day he was having.

Without looking who was calling he answered the call with an angry, “Hello!”

“Oliver, sweetheart, you were supposed to pick up your father and me at the hotel and take us to the airport this morning” His mother’s annoyed voice spoke over the line.

Oliver let out a frustrated yell and banged his hand against the steer wheel. This day couldn’t get any worse.

“I am so sorry mom, I forgot! Do you still need a ride to the airport?” Oliver asked stopping the car at a stoplight.

“No, your father and I got a cab to the airport. We just wished you could have been there, so we could say goodbye.” His mother sighed.

“I know mom. I will visit soon, okay?” Oliver sighed disappointed in himself.

“Okay, we love you and will see you soon.” His mother replied.

“I love you both and I promise to visit. Bye.” Oliver said.

“Goodbye, honey” his mother said and then the line went dead.

Oliver dropped the phone on the passenger seat and pulled into the police station parking lot. Sitting in the car for five minutes, he finally pulled himself together.

Oliver opened his car door and got out. He locked the door and laid his eyes on Felicity heading towards the front door.

“Felicity!” he called out running to meet her at the front door.

“Hey!” Felicity said in a warm greeting.

“Hey, let’s just get this over with, okay?” Oliver annoyance leaked into his voice.

Felicity gave him strange look before nodding and following Oliver into the police station.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The paper work and statements took over two hours to complete. Both Oliver and Felicity were on their last nerve, and maybe it wasn't the best time for the conversation her wanted to have, but Oliver decided that they needed to have this serious conversation anyway.

“Can we talk?” Oliver said in a weary voice.

“Yeah, sure” Felicity nodded her head.

Oliver led Felicity back to his car where he unlocked the doors and got in. Felicity slid into the passenger seat and remained quiet until Oliver was ready to talk.

“I think we should take a break” Oliver stated staring straight ahead.

“What do you mean a break? Like a break-up? Were we even dating? Is this because of the kiss?” Felicity spewed out questions. She was not able to contain her mouth because she was in shock by Oliver’s statement.

“It’s because of the kiss. It’s because of Carrie. It’s because of our parents who don’t like each other. It is a lot of things that equal us moving too fast.” Oliver said not meeting Felicity’s angry stare.

“So, were breaking up because you think we are moving too fast? I thought we were taking things slow. What changed your mind!?” Felicity asked anger rolling off her in waves.

“All that I mentioned and the fact that I just got out of a disastrous relationship with Carrie” Oliver explained in a small voice trying to hide the guilt of hurting Felicity.

“So, what, this is it? We are done? After a couple of weeks, you’re calling it quits? We didn’t even have our first real date and you’re ending it!” Felicity said while her hands started shaking with anger.

Oliver finally turned towards Felicity. Guilt, regret, and determination shown in his blue eyes as he said,

“I am sorry, Felicity. I never meant to hurt you. My life is just too complicated for a relationship right now” Oliver said turning his eyes back to the windshield.

“I am sorry too. I wish you would have told me all this sooner, maybe we could have worked out your problems together, but you apparently like to keep things to yourself! Call me when your life becomes less complicated” Felicity stated. She opened the door and walked right out of Oliver’s life.

Oliver sucked in a deep breath feeling weight of what he just lost. He felt like he just made a huge mistake. He put the key into the ignition and started his car. As he was leaving the police station parking lot, he saw Felicity in his rear view mirror heading towards her car. He let himself look at her for a second before turning back to look at the road, a single tear running down his cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry guys! I hope your not to mad at me! Oliver is stupid, I know! It will get better, I promise! Let me know what you think!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry this chapter is late! I had writer's block again! I hate when that happens. Thank you to everyone who has commented and hit the kudos button, I really appreciate it! 
> 
> FYI: This is a time jump chapter. I have stated the months that I jumped ahead, so your not too confused. This chapter turned out a lot different then I excepted it. Because of the time jump, the characters have had time to deal with their issues. I hope you like it!
> 
> As always, all mistakes are mine.

The spring semester ended, the summer had past, and the fall semester was ending in two weeks. It had been ten months since that fateful day in the police station parking lot, but the wound Oliver left behind still felt like it opened yesterday. After Felicity had walked out of Oliver’s life, they only saw each other a couple of times. Neither said anything to each other and avoided all eye contact. Both Iris and Tommy had voiced their disapproval of the separation of these two, but they were both stubborn and did not listen to their friend’s advice. As for Carrie, she had eventually left both of them alone after the restraining order and seeing that she successfully broke the two up. Felicity was grateful for that because she didn't know if she could handle Carrie's harassment, now that Oliver was gone. 

Felicity thought a lot about their talk in his car. She never regretted walking away from Oliver because she was not going to wait around for him to figure out his life. But she still misses him and is ready to accept him if he wanted to come back, but all she hopes for is that he can find peace in his complicated life, even if that peace is not her.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Staring out the window of her dorm, she saw snowflakes fall lazily from the sky. Sighing Felicity turned from the window back to her notes she was studying for finals.

A sudden knocking on the door brought her out of her thoughts. She yelled, “Coming!” and ran to open the door. Felicity froze when she saw Oliver standing on the other side.

“Hi” he whispered in an unsure tone.

“What are you doing here?” curiosity coloring Felicity voice.

“I was hoping we could talk for a minute” Oliver’s voice rose with determination.

Nodding her head, Felicity stepped out of the way, giving Oliver room to come in. 

Felicity returned to her bed while Oliver grabbed her computer chair from her desk. He rolled it over to her bed and sat down facing her.

“What did you want to talk about?” 

Oliver took a huge breath before he answered with, “I wanted to apologize for the way I acted when I called off our almost relationship. It wasn’t fair of me to ask you to end the relationship before we had talked. I had a lot of stuff going on in my life back then and I didn’t know how to handle a relationship, but I think I have my life figured out now, so I hope that you will forgive me and we can be friends again.”

Felicity sat there staring at Oliver until she blew out a breath before saying, 

“You are right. It wasn’t fair that you just ended it without talking to me, but I miss being your friend. I forgive and I would really like if we could be friends again too.”

Oliver got up from the computer chair and wrapped his huge arms around Felicity. After a moment of surprise, Felicity wrapped her arms around Oliver’s waist and buried her head in his chest.

“I missed you too” Oliver whispered into her hair. They both stayed like this for several minutes before Oliver pulled away.

“My apology was not the only reason I stopped by” Oliver stated.

“Huh?” Felicity questioned in confusion.

“Tommy and I graduate next week, and I was wondering if you wanted to come?” Oliver asked a little hesitant.

“Of course, I was planning on coming anyway” Felicity said with a huge smile growing on her face.

Oliver raised his eyebrows in confusion and said, “You were going to come to my graduation?”

Felicity took one of Oliver’s hands and said, “Yours and Tommy’s. Tommy asked me to come a few weeks ago and I agreed. Just because you and I were not seeing and talking to each other doesn’t mean I wouldn’t want to come and see you get your degree” Felicity squeezed his hand and placed her other hand on Oliver’s cheek and said, “I am so proud of you!”

Oliver smiled and placed his hand over Felicity’s on his cheek.

“Thank you, that means a lot to me.”

Oliver let go of her hand on his cheek and she took her hand off his cheek and sat back down on the bed.

“So, are you and Tommy moving back to Starling City after graduation?” Felicity asked.

Oliver blew out a breath and sat back in Felicity’s computer chair.

“Yeah, we have to be there right after graduation. Apparently, the realtors, for the building were buying needs us to be there in person to sign the paper work and make sure everything is in order.”

“Are you ever going to tell me about your business adventure?” Felicity asked curiously.

“No, you will just have to visit me to see.” Oliver said playfully.

“I think I can manage that” Felicity said back.

Oliver looked down and saw her notes and books lying on her bed.

“I interrupted your studying didn’t I” Oliver nodded towards her books.

“Um not really, I was just trying to get a head start” Felicity picked up her red pen and started fiddling with it.

“Well, I should let you get back to it” Oliver said getting up from the chair and heading towards the door.

Felicity got up from her bed and followed him. 

“I am glad you came by, I really did miss you. “ Felicity looked right into Oliver’s eyes letting her sincerity shine through.

“I missed you too. I never stopped caring about you despite what I said in the car that day. All I have ever wanted was for you to be happy. And the first couple months after I broke it off, I didn’t think I could give you the happiness you deserve. Now that I got my life in order, I hope I am not too late.” Oliver’s concern over took his face.

“You’re not too late. As long as you’re in my life, I’m happy” Felicity stood on her tippy toes and kissed Oliver’s cheek.

Oliver face turned red with his blush and then said, “Okay.”

“Graduation starts at 7 p.m. on Friday don’t be late” Oliver’s tone turned playful again.

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world” Felicity said while opening up her door to let him out.

Oliver stared at her once again before shaking his head and saying, “Goodbye.”

Felicity smiled and said, “Bye” back. Once Oliver was out of sight, she shut the door and returned to studying.

This once the first time in months, Felicity felt at peace.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Iris and Felicity sat in a huge crowd waiting for Oliver and Tommy’s names to be called.

“So, I heard that you and Oliver made up. Why didn’t you tell me?” Iris said with slight irritation in her voice.

Felicity turned towards Iris suddenly with a shocked expression.

“How…how did you know that we made up? And before you say anything else, I was going to tell you but we hardly saw each other this week.” Felicity said with surprise in her tone.

“Tommy and I talk” Iris said with a huge smile growing on her face. She laughed out loud at the bug-eyed expression Felicity was giving her now.

“Since when did you guys become friends?” Felicity asked.

“Since you and Oliver had your heads shoved up your colons. We have been planning to get you two back together for a while now, but it looks like you two did that on your own.” Iris said with a little bit of disappointment in her voice.

Suddenly the M’s were starting which pulled both Iris and Felicity’s attention back to the stage.

“We are not done with this conversation” Felicity whispered in Iris’s ear.

“Whatever you say” Iris whispered back.

“Tommy Merlyn” came from the voice of the speaker on stage. Both Iris and Felicity jumped and starting screaming and hollering for Tommy.

Tommy looked up at them and pumped his fist in excitement.

Earning several stares from people around them, Iris and Felicity sat back down.

They waited through the N’s, O’s, P’s until finally it was Oliver’s turn. The speaker said, “Oliver Queen” and just like with Tommy they stood up from their seats screaming and hollering.

Felicity was pretty sure she could see Oliver’s blush of embarrassment from where they were sitting. He just waved and went to sit back down.

After the longest graduation ceremony of Felicity’s life was over, both girls set out to find Oliver and Tommy.

They found them talking to a couple of girls. Felicity and Iris went up behind them and Felicity said in a really loud voice, 

“Aw, don’t you too just look so cute in your caps and gowns!”

Tommy and Oliver jumped out the sound of her voice and spun around to meet them.

Felicity and Iris were laughing so hard that their surprised expressions that they couldn’t even get a hello out.

“Alright you two stop laughing and give us a hug” Tommy said with a huge grin on his face.

Tommy took Felicity in his arms while Oliver took Iris and then they switched. Still having Oliver’s arms wrapped around her back, Felicity tilted her head back to look Oliver in the eyes and said,

“Congratulations!”

Oliver’s arms tightened around her as he said, “Thank you!”

“You owe me fifty dollars, Merlyn” Iris said suddenly.

“I guess I do” Tommy replied pulling his wallet out from his pants and putting a fifty dollar bill in Iris’s hand.

Iris and Tommy turned to Felicity and Oliver when both said, “What?” at the same time.

“We had a running bet on how long it would take for both of you to realize that you needed each other in your lives and become friends and hopefully boyfriend-girlfriend, again. Tommy thought it would only take a few months, but I said a year because I know how stubborn Felicity can get!” Iris said with a laugh.

“Wow, they were placing bets on our relationship, can you believe that?” Oliver asked Felicity.

Felicity just shook her head and settled back into his comfortable arms.

“Well, as much fun as this has been, Oliver and I have to get to the airport to catch our flight” Tommy said with a clap of his hands.

“Right we should get going” Oliver nodded in agreement.

Felicity arms tighten around Oliver as she said, 

“I am going to miss my dumb and dumber. Who is going to spill a latte on my laptop?” Felicity said half joking half sadness coloring her tone.

“Don’t worry you can always come and visit your dumb and dumber. And hey if you accept my father’s offer at the company, you could see me all the time.” Oliver reassured her.

“I’ll think about it” Felicity said with a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes.

She stepped out of Oliver’s embrace to give Tommy a quick hug good bye before returning to Oliver’s arms.

“I’ll miss you” Felicity whispered into Oliver’s chest.

“I know I will miss you too” Oliver answered back.

“I will come and visit I promise. I hope you will visit me too” Felicity eyes started to well up with tears.

“Of course” Oliver whispered as he cupped Felicity’s face in his hands.

A tear rolled down her cheek and Oliver wiped it away with his thumb.

Leaning down, Oliver gave a quick kiss to Felicity lips and then let her go.

“Goodbye” he said in a choked voice. Tears of his own rolled down his cheeks.

“Bye” Felicity said back as she watched him walk away from her this time.

Iris came up to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders and said,

“Let’s go get one of those famous mint chocolate lattes, huh?”

Felicity nodded and off they went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? I resolved the issue with Oliver and Felicity pretty fast, if you can call 10 months fast, so I hope none of you are disappointed on that end! But the issue of being separated has just begun, and of course more surprises to come!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys! Sorry this chapter is late. I was busy voting for Stephen and Emily in their respective polls. It was also Easter weekend, so church, but I am back! My writers block is giving me trouble again. I know how I want the story to end, but getting there is a different story, so hang in there!
> 
> As always, all mistakes are mine.

It had been a week since Oliver left. Felicity often wondered how spending two weeks together then ten months apart could conjure up these strong emotions inside of her. People would call their bond crazy, but Felicity thought it was special, and unique. She missed him so much, it had been hard to focus on studying and sleeping was few and far between. Felicity was struggling with buying a plane ticket to Starling City, but her finals were almost over. She would just have to wait to see him because she would be heading back to Vegas to visit her mother over the holiday break.

“Ms. Smoak… Ms. Smoak… Ms. Smoak!!” Felicity looked up, yanking herself out of her thoughts.

“Your final will be over in an hour and you have barely written anything down” her professor spoke from the position by her desk.

Felicity looked down at her introduction of her essay and then looked back up at her professor.

“I…um…I’m just mapping the essay out in my head” Felicity made up a quick excuse.

By the look on the professor’s face, she wasn’t very convincing. The professor shook her head and walked away.

Taking a deep breath, Felicity looked back at the clock on the wall. Wow, the professor was right! She did only have an hour to finish her final.

Taking another huge breath to push back the rising panic, she turned back to her essay and started writing again.

Writing her last sentence, the professor called out,

“Okay, everyone, time’s up. Turn your essays in on my desk and then you’re free to go.”

Glancing up at the professor and then back down at her essay, Felicity made sure her name was on the paper.

Grabbing her essay, she walked up to the professor’s desk and put it her paper on the growing pile of essays.

As Felicity was heading out the door, she heard her name being called out,

“Ms. Smoak”

She looked back and saw her professor motioning her over.

“Yes?” Felicity asked hesitantly.

“Do you want to tell me what had you so distracted during the final?”

“Uh… a close friend of mine moved recently and I guess I am taking it harder than I thought?” Sighing, Felicity just wanted to leave and not have this conversation, especially, with her professor.

“Look, I am sorry about my mind wondering in the middle of the final, but I have really got to get to my next class.” Felicity said backing away slowly.

“Okay, as long as you are alright.” Her professor said.

Felicity nodded her head and turned around and walked out of the room.

How could she become so distracted in the middle of class? I guess she didn’t realize how much she missed Oliver. 

She pulled her phone out of her pocket and looked up flights from Vegas to Starling City.

She missed him so much she decided she was going to surprise Oliver over the holiday break.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
“Oliver…Oliver….OLIVER!” Tommy yelled to get his attention.

“What?” Oliver asked, irritation bubbling up to the surface.

“Were do you want these bows to go? I asked you five times, but it looks like you were caught up in a day dream” Tommy was lugging a huge box full of bows from the storage room.

“The interior designer said that she wanted them in the main dining room, so that she could hang them on the wall.” Oliver shook his head.

It had been a busy week in Starling. Tommy and Oliver had bought the warehouse that was already converted into a restaurant. They now were in the process of adding a bar and finishing the decor.

“Tell me again, why we decided to go with the archery theme?” Tommy asked out of breath from carrying the heavy box of bows across the room.

“You know I took archery lessons in high school. It’s not like I was shipwrecked on a deserted island for five years and had to learn archery to survive. It’s something I enjoy and am fairly good at. I also thought it was a good idea for a restaurant theme.” Oliver explained for the hundredth time.

“Alright man, but don’t joke about the shipwreck-island-five years- archery thing. It could happen to you and I would miss you dearly.” Tommy smiled.

“Sure you would.” Oliver returned with sarcasm lacing his tone.

After a few minutes of bringing more boxes in from the storage room, Tommy turned to Oliver and said,

“I know you miss her man. I do too. Maybe you should invite her to stay with you for a couple of days. Her holiday break is coming up and I am sure it would be good for both of you to see each again. Also, I can’t take the sad mopey face that is permanently etched on to your face nowadays.”

“I don’t have a mopey face and besides, I was going to call her tonight to ask her to come for a visit.” Oliver said wiping his hands on his jeans.

“Good! Because I don’t think I could handle another day of your grumpy moods.” Tommy said walking back into the storage room.

Oliver had to admit, it had been a rough week since he left Boston. He missed Felicity so much it hurt. They spent so much time apart that once they reconciled, it was harder of Oliver to let go of her. They had talked every night since he left, but the one thing they didn’t talk about was the status of their relationship. Yes, they had kissed at his graduation, but it didn’t define what they had. Now, it was a waiting game. Waiting on Felicity to come a see him, for her to define their relationship, and waiting from them to finally be together again. He was tired of waiting, but he knew it was the only thing he could do.

He sighed. Looking at the time on his phone, he knew Felicity would still be in one of her finals.

He just had to wait a couple more hours.

Oh, gosh, he missed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think? There was a bit of angst wasn't there.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, again! Chapter 15 is here! Thank for the kudos and comments that each of you left! I really appreciate it!
> 
> As always, all mistakes are mine!

Felicity weaved and bobbed through the Vegas airport, looking for her mother. 

It was the first weekend of holiday break and Felicity was looking forward to the relaxation that came with it. 

She had her whole break planned out. She would spend the first two weeks with her mother and then surprise Oliver at the opening of his and Tommy’s restaurant. Oliver was super bummed when Felicity told him that she couldn’t come to visit over the break, but she couldn’t ruin the surprise now could she.

Coming closer to the automatic doors in the front of the airport, Felicity saw a head of blonde hair. 

She laughed when she saw her mother holding up a sign that said, “MY BABY GIRL!” 

“Mom, you know that sign could be for anyone, right?”

A huge smile broke out on her mother’s face. She dropped the sign she was holding and pulled Felicity into one of her famous tight hugs.

“I know, but you always know it’s for you! I missed you!” Donna whispered into Felicity ear.

Felicity held her mother a little tighter than whispered back, “I missed you, too.”

Her mother pulled away, but held on to her shoulders with both hands.

“So, tell me everything that happened recently. How’s Oliver? How did finals go?” Her mother spit out the questions at a rapid pace.

Felicity blinked and then took a hold of the hands that were on her shoulders. Giving them a squeeze, Felicity said,

“Do you have all day? I have a lot to catch you up on, so let’s walk to the car.” Felicity pulled up the handle on her suitcase and took one of her mother’s hands. They walked out of the front doors and into the parking lot jammed with cars.

Her mother eyed her expectantly. 

“Where do I begin?” Felicity wondered out loud.

“Um… finals went well. I kind of got caught daydreaming during one though.” Felicity said sheepishly.

“Oh, and what had you daydreaming in the middle of a final?” Donna gave Felicity a knowing look.

Felicity blushed. “Mom, I couldn’t help it! I miss him so much because you know we just reconnected lately. Now, he is back in Starling, so it’s not like I could go across town to see him.”

Donna gave Felicity’s hand a squeeze, then said, “Honey, I know you miss him. That’s why you are going to surprise him in two weeks at the opening of the restaurant, right? “

Felicity nodded.

“So, what do you want to do first?” Donna said excitedly. They made it to the car and put Felicity’s bags in the trunk.

Both slid into the car and buckled up.

“Can we go home, so I can take a nap?” Felicity said tiredly.

“Sure, honey” Donna patted Felicity’s hand. She started the car and pulled out of the airport parking lot, heading home.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

“Hey, I’m home!” Oliver called out, closing the front door of the mansion.

“I’m in the main sitting room, honey!” Moira called back.

Oliver walked down the hallway, coming to stand in the doorway.

“How is the decorating coming along?” Moira put down the newspaper she was reading.

“Oh, it’s coming along. It was more Tommy and I moving boxes for the interior decorator and less of the restaurant looking like a restaurant.” Oliver sighed, running hand over his face.

“Are you sure it is going to be done in two weeks?” Moira asked in concern.

“I hope so. We will just have to work day and night for the next two weeks.” Oliver suddenly felt the stress of the day overwhelm him.

“Why don’t you go get some sleep, honey?” Moira stood up and walked over to Oliver. She placed one hand on his cheek and patted. 

Oliver nodded. 

Oliver headed up to his room and quickly stripped to his boxers. He took his cell out of his jeans pocket and put it on his pillow.

He pulled back the covers of his bed and slid in. He grabbed his phone and scrolled down to Felicity’s name. Pressing the call button he waited for her to pick up.

“Hey” Felicity said tiredly.

“Hey, you sound just as tired as me” Oliver spoke back.

“Well, I just got home from the airport.” Felicity explained.

“How was the flight?”

“It was long and stuffy as usual” Felicity sighed.

“Well, I could offer you my family’s jet the next time.” Oliver smiled, knowing she would decline.

“No, it’s fine Oliver. I just had a tough week.” Felicity rolled over on her side, letting the phone rest on her ear.

“What was so tough about it? Finals went well, I hope.”

“Finals weren’t the problem. The problem was that I missed you” Felicity whispered, letting a lone tear slip down her cheek.

“I missed you too. Are you sure you can’t come for a visit?” Oliver asked trying not to let his emotions take over his voice. He just wanted to hold her, but she was too far away.

“No, I only get three weeks off and I feel like I should spend them with my mother. Oh, I almost forgot to ask. How’s the restaurant coming?”

“It’s taking its sweet little time. We are behind and it is going to be a busy two weeks.” 

“Is it going to be done in time?”

“I don’t know. I hope so. I wish you were here, so that I could take a break and spend time with you” Oliver couldn’t hide the stress in his tone.

Felicity let a few more tears run down her cheek. It was killing her to lie to him, but she wanted her visit to be a surprise.

“Me too.” Felicity cleared her throat. “I am sure we will be seeing each other soon.”

Felicity just hoped she could ease some of the stress from his voice.

“Yeah, look I am going to let you go, so that you can get some sleep. We both had a long day.”

“Goodnight, miss you” Felicity said in a whisper.

“Miss you, sweet dreams” Oliver return. Then he heard the line cut off. Finally he allowed himself to shed those tears that welled up in his eyes.

The waiting game continued and he didn’t know how long he could last before he broke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think? The reunion is coming, just hold on a little longer!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, i'm back! I have had some medical issues and a serious case of writers block, but I should be back to updating this story regularly. Thank you so much for the kudos and comments, it really means a lot to me. Here's chapter 16! Enjoy!
> 
> As always, all mistakes are mine!

It was opening day of the restaurant and Oliver never thought this day would come. For the last two weeks, he spent every waking hour trying to get the restaurant done for opening night. They had a few more setbacks than either Oliver or Tommy would have liked. First, the bar had to be built, but they forgot to put beer dispensers in. Then, the interior designer decided to scrap the tables and chairs for a more natural look. It was turning into a nightmare, but Oliver always called Felicity to calm him down before he exploded. “Today is the day” he thought. He just had to make it through today and then life would go back to being somewhat normal. Tommy was late again, as usual, causing Oliver’s annoyance to flare up. Oliver sighed and put his head in his hands. By the time he looked up, Tommy walked into the office with a huge grin on his face.

“Well, buddy, today is the day! Are you excited?”

“You’re late! And, yes, I am excited to finally get this show on the road” Oliver said with an annoyed look on his face.

“Well, I am here now. Okay, now tell me again why you decided to call the restaurant The Green Arrow?”

“Well, if you must know, I chose it because if I were ever to become a superhero, that would be my superhero name.”

“Huh? Interesting.” Tommy shrugged.

“You don’t sound interested. Why did you even ask me?” Oliver’s annoyance was turning to anger real fast.

“I just like to annoy you” Tommy gave Oliver a cocky smile.

Oliver picked up the pen that was lying on the desk and threw it at Tommy.

Tommy ducked out of the way running towards the door.

“Maybe you should call Felicity, I am sure she could calm you down”

“Get out!” Oliver yelled in frustration.

Tommy laughter echoed in Oliver’s head. Maybe he should call Felicity.

He shook his head. He really needed her right now.

Oliver could tell this was already going to be a long day.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Felicity was checking her phone constantly for the time. She was on her flight to Starling City, and she hoped to make her dinner reservation she made a 7:30 pm.

Oliver had already called her three times today. He was completely stressed out and all Felicity wanted to do was give him a nice long hug.

Looking down at her phone, the time was 5:45. She sighed.

Just then the captain came over the intercom, “We are now descending into Starling City. Make sure your trays are in the upright positions, cell phones on airplane mode, and seat belts are fastened. Enjoy your stay in Starling City!”

“Finally” Felicity thought. She had just enough time to check into her hotel room and freshen up. Then, she would head to the restaurant and finally see Oliver again.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Felicity made it to the hotel in record time. She put on her beautiful red dress and put her hair down. By the time she was putting on the final touches of her makeup, it was time to leave for the restaurant.

The whole cab ride to the restaurant Felicity kept nervously messing with the hem of her dress. It had been almost three weeks since they last saw one another. She wanted to look perfect for Oliver.

The cab pulled up to the front of the restaurant and Felicity handed the money to the driver before stepping out of the car.

She took a deep breath and headed towards the front doors.

Once inside, Felicity searched around for any sign of Oliver.

Standing by the bar with his back turned towards her, Oliver stood in a grey suit, looking perfect. Felicity let out a shaky breath. “This is it” she thought.

She quickly and quietly walked up behind Oliver and warped her arms around his waist. He stiffed in her hold.

“I missed you” Felicity said loud enough for Oliver to hear over the noise of the restaurant.

He relaxed in her hold and turned around quickly. A huge smile spread across his face and then he took her in his arms and held her tight.

“I can’t believe you’re here. Why didn’t you tell me you were coming” Oliver whispered in her ear.

“I wanted it to be a surprise” Felicity whispered back.

“Well it was. I am so glad you’re here!” Oliver leaned back and took her face in his hands.

Felicity took a sharp intake of breath before Oliver leaned down and pressed his lips to hers.

Felicity sighed and pulled him closer. She felt like she was coming home.

Oliver pulled away and then took her hand. He leaned down and asked, “Why don’t I get us a table and we can catch up?”

Felicity nodded and Oliver squeezed her hand before walking towards the hostess desk.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Looking across the table, Oliver still couldn’t believe that Felicity was there.

“Did I tell you how glad I am that you’re here?” Oliver asked.

Felicity smiled, “Yes, you did.”

“Did I tell you how beautiful you look because you do?” Oliver smiled sweetly.

“You didn’t, but thank you” Felicity blushed.

Oliver watched as Felicity took in the whole restaurant with a proud smile.

“I am so proud of you Oliver. This place looks fantastic, but can I ask you a question?”

“Go ahead” Oliver leaned back in his chair.

“Why did you and Tommy open a restaurant?”

“We always loved food and I wanted to share that love with Starling City.”

“Why the archery theme?”

“I never told you this, but I took archery lessons in high school. It was probably one of the things I actually enjoyed about my teenage years. I was actually pretty good, hence the archery theme.”

Felicity smiled and then the waitress came to take their orders.

While waiting for their food, Oliver asked, “So, how long are you in town for?”

“A week, but then I have to go back to school.”

“We will make the most of it” Oliver assured Felicity.

“Of course we will!” Felicity agreed.

The waitress came back to their table with their food. They mostly ate in silence just enjoying each other company.

“I was thinking that you could come over tomorrow and have dinner with my family” Oliver mentioned.

Felicity choked on her bite of food. She quickly took a drink of her red wine.

“Are you okay?” Oliver looked at Felicity concerned.

“Yeah, I am fine. I was just surprised that you would want me to come to your house.” Felicity babbled nervously.

“Why wouldn’t I? You already met my parents, now I want you to meet my sister.” Oliver replied with excitement animating his face.

“Yes, of course I will come.” Felicity agreed quickly. She didn’t want to disappoint him, but she was having flashbacks of his house warming party. His parents didn’t seem too thrilled with her, so she couldn’t imagine spending the whole evening with them again. She could just see it now, Robert with his persistent need to make her a part of the family company and Moira’s chilly attitude towards her. But she did want to meet his sister, which he talks so highly of.

It was nearing nine o’clock, when Felicity finally told Oliver that she should probably get back to her hotel.

Standing on the sidewalk waiting for her cab, Felicity turned to Oliver and took his hand.

“I am so glad you came.” Oliver said to her for the hundredth time that night.

“Me too.” Felicity beamed at him and squeezed his hand.

Just as the cab was pulling up to the curb, Oliver spun Felicity around and kissed her.

When they finally came up for air, the cab was waiting by the curb.

Oliver opened the door for Felicity and she climbed in.

“Goodnight” Oliver said softly before leaning down and placing a gentle kiss on her lips again.

“Night” Felicity returned.

Oliver moved back and shut on the door then he banged on the hood of the car signaling the driver to go.

Oliver stood outside his restaurant watching the cab move out of view.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

As Felicity lay in bed that night, she could still feel the warm of Oliver’s lips on hers. She knew that they would have to have a serious conversation about their relationship. She wasn’t so sure the whole long distance thing would work for them.

That’s what scared her most about visiting him for an entire week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are reunited! Yay! Someone asked me about Carrie coming back into the story (Thank you for that comment by the way!) and I told them I don't know if she will. I am still deciding what to do with her.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, again. Here's chapter 17! I know I say it a lot, but I want to make sure you know that the comments and kudos I receive are appreciated! 
> 
>  
> 
> As always, all mistakes are mine.

The sunlight streamed through the top of the curtains in Felicity’s hotel room. Rolling over in bed, she checked the alarm clock which read, “9:30 am”. Sighing, Felicity got up out of bed. She didn’t want to miss out on free breakfast downstairs. Quickly showering, Felicity threw on her clothes grabbed her phone and key card and went out the door.

Down in the lobby, she grabbed a cup of coffee and a waffle and headed back up to her room.

Sitting cross legged on the floor in front of her suitcase, Felicity pondered what to wear to the Queen mansion tonight.

“I guess I should have known he would invite me to his house” Felicity groaned. 

Grabbing her tablet off the bed, she started looking for department stores. Ten minutes into her search, Felicity’s phone starts ringing.

Oliver’s picture popped up on the screen. Smiling Felicity answered,

“Hey, what’s up?”

“Hi, is this Felicity?” Felicity frowned. Why is there a woman calling her on Oliver’s phone?

“Yes. Who is this and why are you calling me on Oliver Queen’s phone?” confusion slipping into Felicity’s voice.

“Sorry. This is Thea…Thea Queen, Oliver’s sister. I stole his phone while he was sleeping because he told me you are coming to dinner tonight. I was just wondering if you would like to hang out with me today and get to know each one another” Thea said in a nervous ramble.

“Sure.” Felicity said trying calm the girl’s nerves.

“Okay! Cool!” Thea breathed a sigh of relief. “When and where do you want to meet?”

“Actually, I was wondering if you could come and pick me up at my hotel.”

“Yeah, I can get my driver to take me. Just give me the address and time you want to be picked up.” Thea excitement evident in the way her words came out in a fast jumble.

Felicity told her the name of the hotel and address, but before Thea could hang up, Felicity hesitantly asked, 

”Um…Thea?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I ask you a favor?”

“Sure. Ask me anything.”

“Since I was coming for dinner tonight, I was wondering if you could take me to a couple of shops to look for a new dress to wear.”

“I would love to!! Fashion is kind of a passion of mine. I could definitely find you something that is appropriate in front of my parents and sexy enough to catch my brother’s eye.”

Felicity stutters out an “Okay.”

“Cool, I see you in a little bit.”

“Alright, bye”

“Bye.”

The line clicked off and Felicity sat in the silence of the room for a few minutes.

“What did I just agree to? I just gave Oliver’s little sister free reign to pick out an outfit for tonight! Oh my gosh! I just agreed to hang out with Thea today! What did I do?”

Felicity’s nerves just sky rocketed. 

“What if Thea doesn’t like me?”

“Oh, don’t be ridiculous Felicity! She was nice to you on the phone. It will be no different when you come face to face with her.”

After Felicity thought and reasoned her way through her day with Thea Queen, she felt a little better.

Unlocking her phone again, she saw the time and started to get ready for what could be a very interesting day with Oliver’s sister.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Felicity stepped onto the sidewalk in front of the hotel just as a small brunette headed girl walked towards her.

“Felicity?” the girl asked her.

Nodding her head, Felicity answered, “Yes. You must be Thea. It is very nice to meet you. Oliver has said a lot of good things.”

Thea smiled and shook her head.

“Really? I could say the same things about you, but the difference is that he talks about you all the time. So, I figured I should meet the woman that has my brother wrapped around her little finger.”

Felicity blushed. “He really talks about me all the time” she thought to herself. Felicity shook her head and filed Thea’s words to ponder later.

“So, where are you taking me?” Felicity followed Thea to the car and slid in next to her.

“I thought we could go to this boutique that I love” Thea’s excitement lit up her eyes.

In that moment, Felicity could see a lot of Oliver in Thea. She relaxed at that realization.

“Sound’s great!” Felicity finally caught some of Thea’s excitement.

“So, how old are you Thea?”

“I’m fifteen, but I like to think I am more mature for my age” Thea’s serious face made Felicity chuckle.

Thea did not lose her serious expression when she turned to look Felicity full in the face.

“Uh-oh” Felicity thought. Now comes the grilling about her brother relationship with her.

“What is going on between you and my brother?”

“Well, it’s complicated.”

“No, it’s not! Are you friends? Are you in a romantic relationship? I want details!” Thea’s glaze held Felicity’s.

“I guess you could say we are in a romantic relationship. Oliver told you we hung out and went on a couple of dates when he was still at college right?” Thea nodded. “I know that we love each other, but I am not sure this relationship will go anywhere.” Felicity let the doubt that she bottled up inside show a little bit.

Thea surprised Felicity by taking her hand in her own.

“Felicity, my brother loves you. He talks about you all the time. What has you so worried for your relationship?”

Felicity sighed. “Oh, I know he loves me and I love him, but honestly, it’s the long distance. We live thousands of miles apart. I won’t be done in Boston for a few more years, and he has the restaurant now. It just seems impossible to have a romantic relationship of any kind.”

“Sure, it’s possible. You have cell phones and video chat.” Thea tried to reassure Felicity.

Felicity gave Thea a sad smile. “I don’t want our relationship to be that way. I want see his face every day. I want to hold him and kiss him and touch him, but I can’t do that over the phone.”  
Thea squeezed Felicity’s hand, “It will work out somehow. I know you two were meant to be together.”

Felicity huffed, “Thea, you just met me 20 minutes ago. You barely know me at all.”

“That may be true, but I already love you like a sister! I want us to be best friends and by taking you today we have a chance to get to know one another.” Thea said with conviction.

Felicity grinned and squeezed Thea’s hand back. “Alright, but just know that your brother and I’s relationship will have no bearing on ours. I will talk Oliver by the end of the week and no matter what happens I will stay in touch with both of you.”

Thea’s surprises kept on coming when she suddenly leaned over to give Felicity a tight hug.

The rest of the drive consisted of Thea’s high school drama and Felicity’s boring college talk.

Once they got to the boutique, they spent a good hour and a half looking for the right dress.

That dress turned out to be a black one with a hem that came up above the knees and a sweetheart neckline.

“Oliver’s eyes are going to pop out of their sockets when he sees you in this dress” Thea clapped excitedly.

Felicity had to agree. It was a sexy and beautiful. If it happened to catch Oliver’s eye and make him squirm, then who is she to say no.

When it came time to pay for the dress, Thea took out her debt card and payed. Felicity disagreed, but when Thea said it was a gift, she couldn’t say no.

They arrived back at the hotel and as Felicity was getting out of the car, Thea said,

“I’ll have your back tonight. I know how well it went with you and my parents the last time. I had fun today. I’ll see you tonight.”

Felicity smiled and nodded, “Thanks Thea. It was fun. I’ll see you tonight.”

Thea drove off and Felicity went up to her room.

“Today turned out better than I thought it would, but I still have tonight to get though” Felicity thought.

She put her bags down and crawled into bed for a short nap before she called a cab to take her to the Queen mansion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter had Thea in it! I am so excited to introduce her into the story. She may seem a little OOC, but this is just how I write her. Keep sending me your comments! I enjoy reading each and every one of them!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, i'm back! It has been quite awhile and the comments from the last chapter have led me to go back over my entire story. I realized that I needed to plan exactly where I wanted this story to go, so thank you for those people who pointed out some issues I needed to address. For those who were concerned, Oliver and Felicity will definitely be spending more time together over the next couple of chapters. I am just warning you that this story has quite awhile to go and there will be more ups and downs. I hope you will stick with me and don't be afraid to tell me if you find something off or if you totally love where this story is going. All opinions are welcome.
> 
> As always, all mistakes are mine.

Despite Felicity putting on multiple layers of deodorant and several sprays of perfume, she was sweating.

The cab was on its way to the Queen mansion which was the cause of Felicity high nerves and her excessive sweating. Every few minutes she would check her phone to make sure she was on time. She had a feeling if she was late, Moira would never let her live it down.

Oliver had texted and called her several times while she was getting ready. He was just a nervous for this night as she was, but he kept reassuring her that everything would be fine.

The cab rounded the corner and the mansion came into view. Felicity mouth fell open in awe. The mansion was beautiful with the grey stone shining in the moon light.

Felicity kept wiping her sweaty hands on her dress as the cab stopped at the gate and continued up the drive.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Oliver had just buttoned the last button on his shirt when Thea entered his room.

“So, how do you think tonight’s going to go, big brother?”

“Hopefully as well as your day out with Felicity went.” Oliver smiled at his sister.

“Then it will be fantastic!” Thea beamed punching his shoulder.

“Ow” Oliver whined while rubbing his shoulder.

“You’re such a baby!” Thea rolled her eyes stepping up to Oliver to adjust his tie.

Oliver brushed her hands away from his tie, but took one of her hands in his own.

“Did you really have a good time with Felicity?” Oliver said, his voice taking a serious tone.

Thea blinked a couple of times before squeezing Oliver hand.

“Don’t you mean do I like Felicity?” Oliver huffed shaking his head. “Oliver she is a fantastic woman and is clearly in love with you. If she loves and you love her than I love her.”

“You mean it?”

“Yes, I had a great day. She is awesome and I would be lucky to have her as a friend.” Thea reassured her older brother.

“Okay” Oliver let out a long breath. Just then the doorbell rang and Oliver quickly put on his suit coat as Thea started moving towards the hall for the front door.

“Hey Thea?” Oliver called out to Thea.

Thea turned around raising an eyebrow,

“Yeah?”

“Thanks for today, I mean for taking Felicity shopping.”

“Of course, it’s not like you could hang out with her and be at the restaurant at the same time. She would have been wondering the city alone looking for a dress that she would not find without me.” Thea said in a matter of fact tone.

Oliver rolled his eyes, “Of course.”

They were both making their way down the stairs when they saw Raisa open the door.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Felicity nervously shuffled from foot to foot waiting for the front door to open. When it did she came face to face with a dark hair, short older women with kind eyes.

“Miss Smoak, come in. Mister Oliver and Miss Thea are waiting for you.” The woman replied in a soothing tone.

Felicity stepped inside mansion door and took in the entryway. It matched the extravagance of the outside of the house. There was a round table in the middle of the room which held several pictures of Oliver, Thea, and his parents. When Felicity had enough time taking in the room, she noticed Oliver and Thea descending the stairs.

The woman that greeted her at the door closed the door and offered if she could take her coat.

Felicity nodded, “Yes, thank you….um…”

“Raisa” the woman replied.

“Thank you Raisa” Felicity smiled warmly at her.

Raisa smiled back and took her coat off to some unknown part of the house.

Oliver walked up to her and gave her a quick peck on the lips before he turned his mouth towards her ear.

“You look beautiful” He whispered.

“Thank you, you don’t look so bad yourself” Felicity felt the blush flood her cheeks.

“See, I told you his eyes would pop out of their sockets when he saw you in that dress, didn’t I?” Thea winked.

“Yes, you were right” Felicity smiled pulling Thea in for a quick hug.

“Oh, so you did talk about me today?” Oliver teased.

“Of course, who else do we have to talk about?” Thea teased right back.

“We could have talked about Tommy” Felicity eyes gleamed with mischief.

“How dare you!” Oliver voice took on a fake hurt tone.

All three stood there for a second before they all busted out laughing.

“I see the fun a started without us, Robert.” Moira and Robert entered the entryway with all the grace which their lasted name implied. 

“Indeed it did” Robert replied leading his wife to the three.

Felicity immediately stiffened up. She could feel the coolness in Moira stare as Felicity put her hand out to shake Robert’s hand.

“Hello, Mister Queen, it’s good to see you again” giving his hand a firm shake.

“Like wise” felicity turned to Moira and extended her hand to her.

Moira looked down with a look of disgust that quickly faded as soon as it came. She put a fake smile on her face and turned towards Oliver and Thea, leaving Felicity’s hand awkwardly extended. Felicity looked to Oliver, he looked back with anger at his mother’s actions, but before he could say anything, Moira continued with,

“Well, come everyone, dinner is ready” she walked off with Robert leaving Felicity to drop her extended hand which slapped her thigh with the force that it fell with.

Felicity turned towards Oliver,

“Did I do something to offend her?”

“No, she is just being difficult. Don’t worry she’ll come around eventually” Oliver placed a hand on her shoulder to reassure her.

“Come on, guys. Let’s go before she comes back in an even worse mood then before” Thea lead the way towards the dining room.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Oliver reached down to put a hand on Felicity’s leg to keep it from bouncing anymore. He could tell the more they sat at the dinner table waiting for the food to come, the more nervous Felicity got. Once Oliver’s hand made contact with Felicity’s leg, it stopped moving. She looked up with a question in her eye. He leaned over and whispered,

“Relax, everything is going to be okay.”

Felicity cracked a smiled, reassured by his calming words. Felicity took his hand from her leg and intertwined it with her own. He smiled warmly back at her obvious to the stares coming from his parents and sister. He turned back in his seat when he noticed Raisa coming in with the food. As Raisa set the plate in front of Felicity, she spoke,

“I hope you like my food Miss Felicity. Oliver didn’t tell me what you would have preferred for dinner.”

Oliver looked down with guilt written on this face, but Felicity squeezed Oliver’s hand in reassurance and answered Raisa with,

“The food smells wonderful and I am sure whatever you made will taste fantastic.”

Raisa smiled at Felicity’s reassurance, than was off to the kitchen.

An awkward silence followed Felicity compliment. It was not surprising was who broke it.

“So, Felicity how is that master’s degree coming along” Mr. Queen stared directly at Felicity.

“It’s is coming along just fine. I have a few more semesters until I am completely finished. I am just enjoying my time learning new things in the computer technology field.”

“Well, when you finish that master’s degree of yours, make sure you come and show me the new exciting things you learned about computer technology. Maybe we could incorporate it into to the company.” Robert’s face filled with excitement.

Oliver knew exactly where this conversation would lead, so he jumped in to stop it.

“Dad, we don’t need to talk about the company right now.” Oliver gave his father a stern look.

“Oliver, I was just expressing some excitement for the girl. She is going into a field that could benefit huge companies like ours and others around the world.” His father gave him a serious look that said, “Stop.”

But Oliver wasn’t going to stop. His father has constantly harassing Felicity to join the company and he wasn’t having it tonight.

“Dad, she told you several times, she was going to keep her options open. Will you just let her finish school and let her decide where she wants to work for herself.” Oliver annoyance was literally dripping out of his mouth.

Moira was the one to cut this awkward conversation with,

“Robert, Oliver, leave the poor girl alone. She came here to have a nice dinner and we are going to give her that. Please.” 

“Wow” Felicity thought. This is the first time Moira has stood up for her. She couldn’t believe it. 

Both Robert and Oliver gave Moira a look, but respected her wish to end the discussion.

The food arrived shortly after that. The rest of the meal was spent in awkward small talk. Felicity felt like she needed to break the tension, so she took a deep breath and turned to Moira,  
“Mrs. Queen you have a beautiful home.”

Moira cracked a small smile before replying with a, “Thank you.”

Felicity felt good. She finally got the seemly cold-hearted Queen to crack a smile. Felicity turned back to her food, but she almost dropped her fork when Moira asked about her mother.

“So Felicity how is your mother?”

Felicity sat there a few seconds with her mouth hanging open. She was shocked. The last time Moira and Donna met, they couldn’t stand each other. Moira was waiting patiently for a reply, when Oliver let go of her hand and gave her knee a tight squeeze.

Felicity jumped at the sudden contact and whipped her head around to look at Oliver. He raised his eyebrow and nodded towards his mother. It was his, “answer her” look. Felicity nodded back at Oliver and faced Moira again.

“She is doing well. I spent the last couple of weeks with her. I think she was happy to have me home.”

“That’s wonderful” Moira commented going back to her food as if she really didn’t care about my mother. Felicity wasn’t surprised, but at least she was making an effort.

“Where does your mom live?” Thea jumped in. She sounded like she was genuinely curious.

“She lives in Vegas”

“Oh, cool! What does she do?”

Felicity hesitated. She wasn’t ashamed of what her mother did, but she didn’t want the judgmental looks from Oliver’s family. She answered anyway.

“She works as a cocktail waitress in one of the casinos” Felicity dipped her head, not wanting to see the looks on their faces.

Thea surprised her with, “Very cool! Does she get to play the slot machines for free?”

“No, she has to pay like everyone else. The job is not all that glamorous.”

“How so?” Oliver was the one to ask questions now.

“The clientele are mostly men and they can get a little touchy with the waitresses.”

“Ew, that’s disgusting” Thea replied.

“Well, it’s just part of the job. She enjoys it, so who am I to discourage her from doing it.” Felicity looked around at the various reactions of the table. To her surprise, it was quite positive.  
Felicity sighed in relief.

The rest of the dinner conversation consisted of Thea’s school progress, and Oliver’s restaurant.

When dessert was finished Oliver turned to Felicity,

“Would you like a tour of the house?”

Felicity nodded. She got up a followed Oliver out of the room.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Oliver led Felicity back out into the entryway. Felicity was still in awe of how massive his house was. Oliver took her hand and led her up the staircase to the second floor. The hallway was filled with soft light that bounced of pictured lining the walls.

“Impressive, isn’t it?” Oliver tilted his head in Felicity direction.

“Yeah, what was it like growing up here?” Felicity’s awe grew ten times when she saw original paintings from well-known artist on the wall.

“Like living in a museum.”

“How so?” Felicity asked confused.

“Well, look around, artist paintings from around the world on the walls and vases and statues that stand on pedestals. Not much room for two kids to run around. It was also quiet with just me and Thea here most of the time.”

“Sound’s lonely.” 

“Oh, it was. Still is.”

Felicity didn’t quite know what to say to that. She looked around and suddenly she got what Oliver was saying. No pictures of the family on the wall just expensive looking art that must cost thousands of dollars.

“You two must have had some fun right?” Felicity asked trying to lighten the mood.

“Of course, it was mostly in the garden in the back yard. It looks and feels like you step into a magical world. It’s my favorite place on the entire property.” Oliver eyes shined with a wistful look as if he was remembering the adventures he had with Thea there.

“Show me” Felicity yanked Oliver out of his daydream by taking his hand.

Oliver shook his head and smiled,

“Okay, let me just take off this tie off and then we can go.”

Felicity nodded and let Oliver lead her down a different hallway to a door which she can only assume was his room.

He opened the door and stepped inside already undoing his tie. Felicity stepped in and got a good look. Warm blue walls were accompanied by a king sized bed that took up a portion of the huge room, desk set off to the side and couch was set up in front of a flat screen television.

Oliver took his tie and set it on the back of his desk chair then turned back to Felicity. 

“Why do you still live at home?” Felicity asked suddenly.

“I don’t have the money to get my own place right now”

“Couldn’t your parents just pay for it?”

“They could, but I want to do this on my own. I want to use the money from my restaurant to pay for things and not have to rely on my parents for money.”

“That’s sounds like a good plan” Felicity smiled. Oliver nodded back.

Putting his arm around her waist, Oliver led her back down the hall towards the main staircase. Once they were back in the entryway, Oliver led her to the back door towards the garden.

The cool air hit them the instant they stepped outside. The garden was lit up with white twinkly lights that were wrapped around the trees. The light bounced off the flowers making them look like they were glowing. 

“Wow, you were right, this place is magical.” Felicity smiled while Oliver led her to a small bench in the middle of the garden.

They had just sat down when Oliver noticed Felicity was shaking. She forgot to get her coat from Raisa, so Oliver shrugged out of his suit jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. Felicity smiled at him, then leaned her head on his shoulder as they both looked out over the lit up garden.

“I want to take you on a tour of the city tomorrow. Go out to eat, see some of my favorite places.”

“I would love that.”

Oliver was suddenly very hesitant. Felicity leaned back to look at him.

Oliver took a huge breath before say, “Before you leave at the end of this week, we need to have a conversation about our relationship.”

Felicity frowned than warped both her arms around his waist and squeezed him tight.

“I know, but can we just enjoy tonight.”

“Yeah, of course.”

Felicity leaned back into his arms just as he put both his arms around her. They enjoyed the rest of the night wrapped up in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think?


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, guys I am back! I apologize for the irregular updating. I am trying to finish the whole story, but it is taking longer than I expected. I won't update next week because i am going out of town. I forgot to mention that I saw that this story reached over 200 kudos! Thank you to everyone who left kudos and comments!
> 
>  
> 
> As always, all mistakes are mine.

It was nine a.m. by the time Felicity made it to the restaurant. Oliver wanted to get a head start on the tour of the city, but he had some paper work to finish at the restaurant. So, Felicity agreed to just meet him there in the morning. 

Making her way into the empty restaurant, she followed the sound of Oliver and Tommy’s voices down the little hallway to the office. As soon as Felicity stepped into the doorway, Tommy greeted her with a huge smile and a bear hug.

“Felicity, it is good to see you! I will try not to be offended that you didn’t come and see me sooner.”

Felicity stepped out of his bear hug with her own smile that lit up her face.

“Aw, Tommy did I hurt your feelings. Sorry, I only came here for Oliver.” Felicity had that mischievous gleam in her eye.

“Ouch, that wounded me. I guess Iris was right, you two are totally head over heels in love with one another.” Tommy smirked at the way both Oliver and Felicity blushed.

“Oh don’t be embarrassed, we all know it’s true.” Tommy gave them a wink.

“Wait, since when do you talk to Iris? Besides that one conversation I saw you two have at your graduation. Wait, do two talk often? How did I not know this?” Felicity asked stunned.

“Oh, naive Felicity, who do you think got Oliver’s head out of his butt and you two back on the road to reconciliation.”

“That was Iris?” and the surprises kept on coming.

“And I helped too. Do you remember the Fifty dollars I paid Iris for our bet at graduation?” Felicity and Oliver both nodded their heads. “Well, besides the bet, we might have taken turns talking to Oliver during those ten months. It was paining both of us to see you pining over each other, but not doing anything. So we took matters into our own hands and helped you guys out.” Tommy had a prideful look on his face, satisfied that he could get two people he cared about back together (with the help of Iris, of course).

“Did you know?” Felicity turned a questioning eyebrow on Oliver.

Oliver nodded his head, “I didn’t know at the time they were trying to get us back together, but once they mentioned the bet at graduation things clicked into place. I thought the two of you popping up to talk to me about Felicity was weird at the time, but I am glad you and Iris did."

Felicity smiled at Oliver and turned back to Tommy, “Me too.”

Tommy clapped his hands together, “Well, I am glad to be of service, but I am going to let you too get out of here.

And Felicity?”

Felicity replied with an “huh?” 

“If you wouldn’t mind sharing your time with Oliver, I would love to hang out with both of you sometime before you leave this week.”

Felicity nodded, “Yeah, I would love that. How about tomorrow?”

Tommy looked to Oliver, who nodded, “I am sure the manger could handle the restaurant for a day, so tomorrow will work.”

“Okay cool! I will see you guys tomorrow.” Tommy waved heading out the door.

Felicity turned back to Oliver, “Are you ready to go?”

“Yes.” Oliver came around the desk and took Felicity hand leading her out the door.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

“Big Belly Burger? One of your favorite places in the city is a burger joint.” Felicity laughed looking around the restaurant with its red and white checkered theme.

“What is it bad?”

“No, I am just surprised that’s all.” Felicity let out another laugh.

Oliver smirked at her, “Me, Tommy, and Laurel would come here every day after high school and order their milkshakes.”

“Oh, that sounds like a cool tradition. I know Tommy, but you don’t talk much about Laurel, is she still in your life?” Felicity curiosity got the better of her. Oliver has never brought up his high school years and she wanted to know more about them.

“No, she is not. I do know she went to law school.” Oliver fidgeted in his seat. He looked extremely uncomfortable with the way the conversation was going. 

“Oh, okay.” Felicity didn’t want to push the subject any further, but she suspected that something went on between the two of them in high school and it didn’t turn out too well.

The waitress arrived and saved them both from the awkward silence. They both ordered hamburgers with French fries and milkshakes.  
Felicity decided to steer the conversation from Laurel to the restaurant. Leaning both elbows on the table, she caught Oliver’s eyes with her own.

“I already asked you about why you opened the restaurant and you said it was your passion for food. What I really want to know is why and when did that passion start and how did Tommy become involved?”

Oliver’s face lit up like a Christmas tree. A huge grin took over Felicity’s face as she waited patiently for what she’s sure is going to be one heck of a story.

Oliver rubbed his hands together before he launched into his tale,

“It’s kind of a long story, so bear with me. Let me see, it started junior year of high school. Tommy and I were supposed to pick electives for the whole year, so we picked archery because who doesn’t like shooting arrows at targets. The problem was that if the class would fill up and there was no room left for students you had to pick alternate electives and guess what?” 

“You guys forgot to pick alternative electives?” Felicity laughed really loudly when Oliver nodded yes.

“So the scheduling office put us into a cooking class. We were horrified at first because we thought we were going to be the only guys in there, and then we thought it would be great. Two guys with a bunch of pretty girls and getting to eat too, it didn’t seem like to bad of a deal after we thought about it. Boy, were we wrong.” Oliver chuckled at this making Felicity smile.

“What happened?” Felicity asked eagerly waiting to see what would happen next.

“Hold on, I am getting there. So, it was the first day of class and Tommy and I were so excited. We walk in and to our shock the class was about 20% girls and 60% boys.”

“Oh my gosh!” Felicity tried to cover up her laughter her hand.

“Go ahead and laugh. To say we were embarrassed would be an understatement. It turned out alright though, instead of trying to impress girls we actually paid attention. It was fun to learn the processes of cooking and baking. Trying new recipes was my favorite part.”

“Aw, how cute!” Felicity put her hands up to her face and smiled loving at Oliver.

“Thank you. It was then I knew I wanted to go to culinary school, but my parents had something else to say about that.” Oliver looked sad and disappoint at a lost dream.

Felicity gave Oliver a look of understanding,

“That is why you got a business degree instead.”

“Yep, but I didn’t give up cooking. I had a personal chef train me for a while and all the menu items in my restaurant were crafted by me.”  
“Wow, that’s amazing! Where does Tommy fit in this though?”

“He didn’t like the class as much as I did obviously, but he’s got some mad cooking skills too. He even contributed a dish to the menu at the restaurant. He figured that if I liked cooking that much, he would support me in opening a restaurant.”

“That’s sweet of him. And a woman does like a man who can cook. So, when am I going to be on the receiving end of your mad cooking skills?”  
“Before you leave, I promise.” Oliver leaned over and gave Felicity a quick peck on her nose. Felicity giggled and then leaned back against the booth.

The food arrived soon after and they enjoyed the easy small talk that continued through lunch.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The next stop on Oliver’s grand tour of Star City was the park. It was beautiful in the light of the afternoon sun. Trees lined the path that wound around the park. People were sitting on benches and playing games in the grassy fields. 

Oliver took her hand in his,

“This must be so different from living in Vegas.”

“Oh, yeah. Everything there is loud, bright, and fast pace. I could get used to leaving in a city like this. It’s still fast pace, but it is subdued.” Felicity looked up at Oliver, he nodded.

“It must have been hard living in Vegas with just your mom.”

“After dad left, it was. Mom would pick up extra shifts at the casino’s, leaving me alone most of the time.” Felicity took her hand out of his and wrapped it around his arm. She placed her head on his shoulder.

Oliver leaned down to place his cheek on the top of her head,

“What did you do in the time when your mom was away at work?”

“Oh, you know me. I messed with the computers my dad left behind.”

“Is that what got you into computers?”

“Partially, dad was teaching me about them before he left. So, you could say my love for computers came from him, but that would be giving him too much credit.”

“Where did it come from?”

“School for the most part. I was in every computer class from junior high to high school. It was also where Carrie started her rivalry with me. She was in every computer class I was in and she would always try to make everything a competition. I lost my passion for a little while in high school because Carrie couldn’t leave me alone.”

“How did you get it back?”

“I got accepted to MIT. A full ride scholarship, I was over the moon. What I didn’t know at the time was that Carrie got accepted too. When I arrived at MIT, she was there in my first class. I was completely miserable until Iris was assigned as my roommate. We became best friends and it made going to school with Carrie a little easier.”

Oliver sighed and shifted his eyes downward,

“Carrie was and still is a real piece of work. I can’t believe I actually dated her. It wasn’t one of my best decisions huh?”

“No, it was one of your worst, but I forgive you for it.”

“Well I know what one of my best decisions was.”

“What’s that?”

“You” Oliver whispered in her ear. Felicity turned her head to smile up at Oliver, but all she could do was stare. The light from the sun streamed through the trees, illumining his features making him look breathtakingly beautiful.

Felicity steps faltered. In that moment she knew she never wanted to leave his side. She thought she was in love with him, oh boy was she wrong. She was head over heels in love with him, like I- want- to marry- you- and –have- your- babies in love with him. “Woah, Felicity take a step back there.” Felicity thought. She still wanted to accomplish so much in her life before thinking about marriage and kids.

“Felicity, are you okay?” Oliver’s concerned voice broke through her thoughts.

Felicity nodded her head while taking a huge breath, “Yeah, I am totally fine.”

They continued walking a little ways. Oliver would look over every once in a while to make sure she was okay.

Oliver looked up to sky before saying, 

“It’s almost sun set, time for the last stop on the tour.”

“And where might that be?” Felicity bummed her shoulder with his.

“You’ll just have to wait and see.” Oliver slipped his hand back into hers and led her back to the car.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

A stiff cold breeze was coming off the bay, as they both made their way down the beach. Oliver had grabbed a blanket from the back of the car and was now laying it down on the sand. He sat down on the edge and pulled Felicity down until her back was to his chest and she was sitting in between his legs. He pulled the blanket it up until it was wrapped around both of them.

The sun set on the ocean was the most beautiful thing Felicity had ever seen.

“It’s beautiful” Felicity commented while laying her head back on Oliver’s shoulder.

“It is” Oliver agreed, but instead of looking at the sun set, he was looking at her.

Felicity blushed, but snuggled deeper into Oliver’s embrace.

They sat there for a little while, but before the sun went down, Oliver whispered,

“I love you.”

“I know, I love you too.” Felicity replied.

Oliver leaned over and gave Felicity a kiss on the lips and before they knew it the sun set on a great day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you think?


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys! I'm back again. There are a few things I want to clear up.
> 
> 1\. I have finally finished this story and I am so excited to share the rest with you. There is one more chapter after this, then there is an Epilogue. 
> 
> 2\. I have another multi-chapter Olicity story I am working on, but I won't post anything until I am finished with the entire story. (I don't know when I plan to post it, but keep a look out for it.)
> 
> 3\. I have a few people who want me to continue with The Emerald Umbrella, but like I said above, I have a story I want to finish. If I do continue this story it might be a series of one-shots.
> 
> Thanks for sticking with this story! As always, all mistakes are mine.

The cool night air from the open window kept blowing strands of dark hair into Felicity’s face. Sitting with the car off in her hotel parking lot, Oliver had turned towards her catching one of her irate strands in between his fingers. A huge smile bloomed across her face as she took that hand in her own.

“I had a fantastic time today. Thank you for showing me your beautiful city.” She took the hand that was in hers and brought it to her lips in a soft gentle kiss.

Oliver hummed in contentment, “You’re welcome.”

Felicity turned in her seat to get a better view of Oliver’s face. She wants to take time to memorize it.  His beautiful blue eyes, soft blondish brown hair, perfectly stubbed jaw, and lastly his full plush lips.

_She has to tell him. She just doesn’t know how._

Oliver must sense the shift in her attitude when he takes the hand that is in hers and brings it up to stroke her cheek.

“What’s wrong?” he whispered softly.

She almost tells him. It’s on the tip of her tongue, but she bites it back and instead answers with,

“Nothing.”

Oliver tilts his head. He knows she’s lying. Felicity holds her breath and waits to be called out, but instead Oliver leans forward and captures her lips with his. She is so surprised by his kiss that it takes Felicity a moment to respond.

 Once she gains control of herself, Felicity attacks his lips with a vigor that Oliver doesn’t expect. And for the next couple of minutes, all Felicity can think about is his warm lips against hers.

Their lips broke apart with a smack. All that could be heard in the car was the sound of their labored breathing. All that could be seen is the utter and complete happiness shining from Oliver’s eyes.

Once again, that dreaded thought crept into her mind.

_How was she going to tell him?_

She had to get out of that car before she ruined the perfect night that they had. Picking her purse up off the floor, Felicity turned to Oliver and asked,

“What time are you picking me up tomorrow?”

A look of confusion crossed his face then lit up with understanding.

“Thea convinced Tommy to have a movie day, so I’ll pick you up tomorrow around noon.”

Felicity nodded her consent. She leaned over and gave Oliver a quick kiss before getting out of the car and heading to her room.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> 

Felicity was in a make out induced state when she entered her room. But that thought from earlier, suddenly hit her hard. She had to sit on the bed before she sank to the floor in despair.

_How was she going to tell him?_ Today had been perfect, everything she hoped for and more.

Trouble was, she knew tomorrow would not be. Felicity was leaving for Boston the day after tomorrow and she had no clue how to tell Oliver.  She knew he would get upset at her for not telling him sooner, but truth was, she was wary of telling him.

He would beg her to stay, and she just might under the gaze of his persuasive blue eyes. But she couldn’t do that. She has school to finish and she has several company offers to look through and he had his restaurant to get back to. They couldn’t stay in this blissful bubble forever. Real life was calling for both of them.

Sighing, she striped off her clothes and threw on her pajamas.  Climbing into bed, Felicity knew it was going to be a long night of tossing and turning.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> 

Waking up to the sound of her alarm clock, had Felicity slowly turning over to hit the snooze button. She just wanted a few more minutes of sleep before she had to face reality. Turning away from the alarm clock, Felicity slowly diffed back to sleep.

 Her alarm clock sounded again an hour later, this time she turned it off and got out of bed. Stretching, she went to open the curtains. What greeted her was how she felt her day was going to go. Dark, grey clouds, mingled with a few rays of sun, but any moment a down pour would start.

Today was the day. She realized what she had to do. She may not like it and Oliver would definitely not, but it was something that had to be done. Whatever happened she knew that Oliver loved her and she loved him.

It was no use waiting around with these dreadful thoughts, instead Felicity headed to the bathroom to get ready.

An hour later, there was a knock at her door.

“Hold on a second!” She yelled while pulling her hair out of her hoodie and grabbing her purse.

Rushing to the door, she opened it to reveal Oliver.

“Hey.” She smiled as Oliver leaned in for a quick hello kiss.

“Hey, ready to go?”

“Yep, let’s go.”

Felicity let the door close softly behind her before following Oliver to the elevator.

By the time they got down to the lobby, the valet had Oliver’s car parked out front and ready to go.

The drive to the mansion was wet, as it had started raining just as they left the hotel parking lot, but both Oliver and Felicity were content to enjoy soft rock on the radio and small talk.

Felicity knew Oliver could tell that something was off. Her suspicions were confirmed when he asked,

“Hey, is everything okay? You seem quiet today.”

Looking out the window at the trees rushing by, Felicity answered with,

“Yeah, I’m fine. I just have a few things on my mind, that’s all.”

Oliver seemed to accept that answer when he had stopped staring holes into the side of her head and turned back to the road.

A few awkward minutes later, had Felicity staring up at the Queen mansion. She could never get over how ominous it looked.

Before Felicity could unbuckle her seat belt, Oliver had parked and turned off the car, got out and opened her door for her. With a quiet thank you, Oliver lead Felicity to the front door and into the entry way.

Oliver called out a loud, “Thea, I’m home”, before Felicity knew it, Thea was bounding down the stairs and throwing her arms around a surprised Felicity.

“Hey, Felicity.” Thea exclaimed enthusiastically.

“Hey, Thea.” Felicity finally returned her hug after she got over her surprise.

But Felicity’s hug got tighter when she realized this is the last time she was going to see Thea in a while.

She only let go when Thea said,

“Felicity too tight, can’t breathe.”

Felicity smiled sheepishly at Thea. Before Felicity could say anything else, Tommy called from down the hall.

“Hey, get in here before I eat all this popcorn by myself!”

Felicity, Oliver, and Thea smiled at each other before heading off in the direction of Tommy’s voice.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> 

The day was spent eating giant amounts of junk food, and fighting over what movie to watch next. But all too soon, Felicity knew it was time to go. She didn’t want to have the kind of conversation that Oliver and she were going to have in this house where everyone could listen in.

With a great heave off the couch, Felicity looked down at Oliver. She held out her hand and with a quick shake of her fingers said,

“I think it is time I get going.”

“But it is not even eleven o’clock yet!” Thea whined.

Tommy followed up with a, “Yeah, at least stay for one more movie.”

Felicity shook her head. She knew her flight left early in the morning and she wanted to at least get a couple hours of sleep. She knew that was unlikely considering the conversation Oliver and her were about to have.

Oliver took her hand and lifted himself off the couch. Pulling his keys out of his pocket, Oliver started towards the front door. Felicity stayed behind a minute to give Thea and Tommy tight hugs before “Goodbyes” were exchanged.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> 

“Why don’t you come up to my room so we can talk?” Felicity asked once Oliver pulled into the hotel parking lot.

Oliver nodded and followed Felicity up to her room. Once inside they both took off their jackets before Felicity sat on the bed and Oliver rolled over the desk chair to sit right in front of her.

A few moments of awkward silence followed before Felicity had the courage to speak.

“Um… I don’t know exactly how to tell you this, so I am just going to come right out and say it. I am leaving tomorrow for Boston.”

There were a few moments of complete silence where Oliver said nothing.

Felicity’s anxiety started to spike when Oliver’s blank face turned into one of hurt and disappointment.

“Why didn’t you tell me earlier?”

Felicity blew out a fearful breath before answering with,

“I didn’t know how you were going to take it. We were having a wonderful week and I didn’t want you knowing when I was leaving because it might have ruined it.”

Oliver looked up with tears in his blue eyes. Felicity did not understand Oliver’s reaction to this news.

“What’s wrong?” Felicity asked anxiously.

“It’s happening again.” He said in a quiet voice.

“What’s happening again? Oliver I don’t understand. What’s going on?” Oliver broke eye contact with her, but Felicity was having none of that. She reached over and tilted his face so she could see his eyes again.

“Oliver…tell me.” Felicity whispered quietly.

A few tears rolled down Oliver’s cheeks before he opened his mouth,

“You’re leaving just like she did.”

Confusion swept through Felicity before asking,

“Like who did?”

“Laurel.”

With that one word, Felicity finally understood.

Why he was reluctant to start a relationship with her. Why he ended it so quickly. Why he got into a relationship with Carrie. Why his mother was so hesitant to accept her. It all clicked into place. It was because of Laurel.

“What happened?” Felicity asked as she ran a hand up Oliver’s face to wipe his tears away.

Oliver took a deep breath, “Laurel and I were high school sweethearts. I thought we would be together forever, but I was wrong. The wedding day came and she left me at the altar. She said she didn’t want to throw away her chance at Law school for a marriage that probably wouldn’t last. I along with my whole family was devastated. When laurel dropped that bomb, it sent my life into a downward spiral.”

Felicity whispered in shock,

“She left you at the altar on your wedding day?”

Oliver nodded to overcome with the pain of remembering that day. Felicity grabbed Oliver by the shoulders and pulled him to her chest.

They both sat in silence for a few minutes until Felicity pulled back and took Oliver’s face in her hands.

“Oliver, honey, I am not Laurel. I have no plans of leaving you like she did. I just have to finish school and choose a company I want to work for and then I will be back. You know I love you and always will.”

Oliver nodded and in broken whisper said,

“Thank you for staying by my side. I love you.”

Felicity nodded and pulled Oliver up from his hunched position in the chair and led him to the bed.

After Oliver laid down on the bed, Felicity settled on the other side of the bed and looked up at him,

“Stay with me.” Felicity whispered.

Oliver looked stunned.

“It will be a while before I see my boyfriend again, so sleep with me.”

That made Oliver’s eyes bug out of his head. Felicity played back what she just said in head and cringed.

“No, I mean actually sleep with me. Not like have sex, not that I don’t want to have sex with you. I do believe me, but not tonight. I have to get up early to catch my flight.”

Oliver smiled and replied with,

“I get what you mean and yes I would love to sleep with you.”

Felicity blushed, but Oliver just leaned over and captured her mouth with his in a quick kiss. He chuckled before pulling away to take off his shirt.

Felicity felt her jaw drop as she saw the most glorious abs ever. Oliver just gave her a wink before he unbuttoned his pants and slid them off to reveal Oliver’s black fitting boxers. He lifted his hips up off the bed and slipped under the covers.

Felicity finally managed to pick her jaw up off the floor before she scooted over so her head could rest on Oliver’s shoulder and her arms could wrap around his warm waist. Oliver pulled Felicity closer and wrapped his arms around her tight.

“We are going to make it, aren’t we?”

“Yeah, we are.” Felicity turned to kiss his bare chest.

He kissed her hair in return before saying,

“I love you, now get some sleep.”

Felicity muttered out, 

“I love you.”

She closed her eyes finally finding peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think?
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at: http://arrowgirl20.tumblr.com/.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter before the epilogue. I will post the epilogue after I post this chapter. I am going to change the ratings to teen, for this chapter. I don't think I really need to, but just to be on the safe side, I am. Enjoy!
> 
> As always, all mistakes are mine.

The airport was bustling with travelers trying to get to their destinations. Felicity stood at the check in counter with her suitcase handle in one hand and Oliver’s hand in the other. He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze as she dealt with the clerk.

With her plane ticket in hand and her suitcase being loaded onto the plane, all that was left was to say goodbye.

She stood staring at the gate, her hand twitching in Oliver’s. She didn’t want to leave, but she had to. Taking a deep breath, she turned to Oliver and grabbed his other hand so that both his were in hers. He smiled down at her.

“I don’t want to say goodbye.”

“Then don’t. It is not like it’s a forever goodbye, just a goodbye for now.” Oliver raised their joined hands to give hers a quick kiss.

Felicity gave Oliver a small smile.

“You’re right. It is not like we can’t call or text each other every day. And I am sure we will visit each other often.”

Oliver nods in agreement. Just then the announcement of her flight boarding has Felicity shooting into Oliver’s arms for a tight hug. Oliver wraps his arms around her and holds her tightly while placing soft kisses into her hair.

“I love you. “ Felicity mutters into Oliver’s chest.

“I love you, too.” Oliver returns with a whisper into her hair.

Felicity pulls away until only their hands are stretched between them.

Oliver gives her a loving smile before nodding at her to go.

She smiles back and heads off towards the gate.

The last thing she saw of Oliver was his hand put over his heart. Just for her.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> 

One Year Later

Oliver sat at his desk waiting for his call from Felicity. It was already five minutes passed when she said she would call and now he was starting to get worried.

“Don’t worry, man. I am sure her flight was just delayed. She’ll call.” Tommy said while throwing a paper ball in the air and then catching it when it came down again.

“I know. Don’t you have some paper work to finish up?” Oliver asked in an irritated voice.

“Okay, okay.” Tommy raised his hands in surrender. He pulled a folder of papers out and started to read through them.

Oliver kept staring at his phone almost willing it to ring. A second later it did, but it was not the person he wanted.

“Felicity?” Tommy asked, looking up from his papers.

Oliver shook his head,

“Nope, my Dad.”

 Sighing he answered his phone.

“Hi, Dad.”

“What? You need me now?”

“Okay, fine. I will be there in ten minutes.”

Oliver hung up and looked over at Tommy who was giving him a questioning look.

“I have to go to Queen Consolidated to sign some papers. I’ll be back in a little bit.”

Tommy nodded. Oliver grabbed his phone and car keys and headed out of the restaurant.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> 

Taking the elevator up to the top of Queen Consolidated, Oliver’s worry for Felicity was on high alert. She should have called thirty minutes ago and still not a peep from her.

The elevator doors slid open and Oliver walked to the glass door of his father’s office. His father's chair was turned towards the back wall. He walked in asking,

“So, what’s the deal with signing these papers, Dad? You know Felicity comes in today.”

“Oh, I know. That’s why I wanted to surprise you.” Felicity turned in his father’s chair. Giving him a grin so big he thought it might split her face.

“Felicity?” Oliver said in astonishment. He rushed around the desk and pulled Felicity into a tight hug.

“Hey, handsome, miss me?” Felicity cheeky tone came from his chest where her face was snuggled into.

Oliver took Felicity face in his hands and gave her an earth shattering kiss.

“Of course, I missed you. But what are you doing here? I thought I was picking you up from the airport.” Oliver said breathlessly.

“Well… your father just got done hiring me to be the new head of the IT department at QC.” Felicity smirked when she saw excitement bloom across Oliver’s face.

“Really, you took the job at QC. That means you will be here…permanently…with me.”

Felicity nodded and laughed,

“Yeah, I am, but I will have to enlist you to help me move into my new apartment downtown.”

“Yeah, sure, when are you moving in?” Oliver asked.

“Well…right now. So if you’re up to it, can you help me move some boxes?” Felicity bit her bottom lip waiting for his answer.

“Yes, let’s go.” Oliver took Felicity’s hand and led her to the elevator.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> 

“So let me get this straight.  You had a moving company drive your things all the way across the company and signed on with my father’s company?  You did this all without me knowing.” Oliver stated while lifting the last box off the back of the mover’s semi.

Felicity nodded,

“Yep.”

They both made their way back up to her apartment, setting the last boxes on the living room floor.

Oliver stepped up behind Felicity and wrapping his huge arms around Felicity’s waist. Felicity turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Now, we have to unpack all this stuff.” Felicity said.

“We? I thought I was just going to let you do it all by yourself.” Oliver teased her. Felicity smacked the back of his shoulder.

Oliver leaned his head down and stole a quick kiss on Felicity's cheek before disengaging from Felicity’s arms.

Oliver picked up a box cutter from the kitchen counter and started opening up a box full of pillows and sheets.

“I am guessing these go in the bedroom?” Oliver lifted his eyebrow in a mischievous way.

Felicity huffed in embarrassment. She picked up the box and headed towards her bedroom. She could hear Oliver’s footsteps following behind her.

“You know I am just teasing you right?” Oliver called out to her in apology.

“I know.” Felicity replied. She set the box on her bed and started pulling out the pillows and sheets.

She could feel Oliver’s eyes on her.

“Oliver? Instead of looking at my butt, why don’t you grab one side of the sheets and help me out.”

Oliver huffed out a sigh and took the other side of the sheets. After putting the sheets on the bed Oliver lifted Felicity up by the waist and set her on the bed.

“Oliver!” Felicity shouted in surprise.

With Felicity on her back in the middle of the bed, Oliver laid down on top of her and started kissing down her neck.

Felicity sighed in happiness and kept sighing in happiness for the next couple of hours.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> 

Felicity was cuddled up to Oliver’s naked chest. She kissed his shoulder and said, “I love you.” in a sleepy voice.

“I love you, too.” He whispered back while placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

Felicity sighed in contentment, wishing she and Oliver could stay here forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think?


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, guys, this is it! The Epilogue or as I like to call it, the final chapter. Thank you for supporting my first multi-chapter Olicity Fic. Thank you for all the kudos and comments and sticking with me through the erratic updating. I have learned a lot about my writing style and what I can and can't do. I will take what I learned from this experience and apply it to my other fics. I can't say it enough, THANK YOU!
> 
> As always, all mistakes are mine.

3 Years Later

The sound of Felicity’s fingers clacking at her keyboard was the only sound to be heard in the empty IT department.

A soft knock at the door, startled Felicity out of her work.

There stood her handsome husband of two years. Besides his good looks, his suit caught her attention.

Felicity smacked her palm against her head. With a gasp, she said, “Our anniversary dinner! I totally forgot.”

Oliver shifted away from the door way to stand by Felicity.

“Honey, its fine. I know how you get into a zone when you’re coding. So, I had the reservations set for nine.” Oliver leaned down to kiss her on the forehead.

“Right, you know me so well, don’t you?”

Oliver nodded.

“We have time to go home first, right? I want to change into something nicer and I have to grab your gift.” Felicity asked while saving her work and shutting down all her computers.

“Of course.” Oliver replied while taking her hand in his and leading her home.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> 

 One seated at their table at the restaurant, Felicity pulled out a gift bag and handed it to Oliver.

He lifted an eyebrow in question, but Felicity just shook her head and gestured for him to open it. She wasn’t going to give him a hint. He never gave her a hint.

Oliver smiled and removed the tissue paper. A surprised look came over his face as he pulled the football out of the bag.

“Is this what I think it is?” He questioned, turning the football over in his hands.

“Yes, it is. You forgot it that day, remember?”

Oliver nodded, “and you kept it this entire time?’

“Of course, I was just looking for the right time to give it back to you.” Felicity beamed a bright smile at him.

“Why is now the right time to give it back?”

Felicity shifted in her seat and held out her hand for him to take. When he did, she replied with,

“I am sure our son or daughter would love to play catch with you.” Felicity squeezed his hand while she watched the emotions play on his face.

“We’re having a baby?” his voice quaked with happiness and tears filled his eyes.

Felicity nodded, “Yeah, we are honey.”

Oliver jumped up from his seat and walked around the table to take Felicity in his arms. He pressed several soft kisses to her lips while Felicity wiped the tears off her husband’s face.

Oliver suddenly let out a laugh.

“What?” Felicity questioned while trying to wipe her own tears off her face.

“It is just that, my gift pales in comparison to your gift.”

“Well, I haven’t seen it yet. How do I know it pales in comparison?” Felicity said while returning to her seat to await her gift.

“You gave me the gift of becoming a father. I think that overshadows any gift I could give you.” Oliver picked up a wrapped box and put it into Felicity’s hands.

“Well, just so you know, you already gave me the greatest gift. You gave me you which in turn gave us our child.” Felicity said softly while ripping the wrapping paper off her gift.

Looking down at the open box, she smiled.

“You remembered.” Felicity pulled out a jacket.

“I said I was going to get you a new one and I did, just a few years later.” Oliver smiled at her.

It was her turn to get up and give Oliver a soft kiss.

“Better late than never, right?”

Oliver nodded in agreement.

“Happy Anniversary, Felicity. Love you.” Oliver leaned into her side.

“Happy Anniversary, Oliver.  Love you, too. And may we have many more.” Felicity replied and leaned down to give Oliver a kiss just as he reached up to give her one.

 After they separated from their kiss, Felicity smiled down at Oliver. She couldn’t believe she was here because Oliver had terrible aim that knocked her latte over and ruined her laptop. But she wouldn’t have changed a thing, and neither would he.

 

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? What did you think of the final chapter?


End file.
